Total Drama Entertainment
by 2BrokebackGirls
Summary: On the quiet island of Didlo, things are about to get shaken up! Join 22 new contestants as they fight for a prize of one MILLION Dollars! Rated T, may change to M once the story gets moving.
1. The Show Goes On

"Welcome to another season of Total Drama! We're coming at you from Didlo Island off the coast of my home, Newfoundland!" Chris McLean shouted, feet planted on a rather unsafe looking metal dock.

The waves crashed calmly along the shore of the rather rocky looking coast. Several small rowboats passed in the distance, fishermen in bright yellow rain coats in each one. From the small sandy beach came two disgruntled looking interns holding piles of wet clothing. One was short and had lavender hair, the other was tall and had very plain brown hair. The two were glancing at each other uncomfortably, then both shared a look of anger towards Chris.

"We got your dry cleaning...from the mainland...with the boat you didn't give u-" The male intern was cut short.

"We had to swim." The girl deadpanned, glaring at Chris, her green eyes swirling in rage.

"They are wet! Go put them in my cottage." Chris ordered, glaring at the two interns.

"Damian, Reina, NOW!" He yelled, watching as the two dripping interns trudged off towards the cabin.

"He's going to get it." Reina whispered, her fist balling up one of Chris's signature blue shirts.

"I'm usually nice, but yes. He is." Damian agreed, walking into the forest with his fellow intern.

* * *

From a large log cabin styled building, Chef stormed from the door, holding a stack of papers that began to blow in the wind. Not seeming to care, the large man whose name also was his occupation made his way to the docks to the host, who was standing perfectly still staring at the camera crew, creepy grin plastered on his face.

"I got yo stupid applications here." Chef complained, thrusting the stack of papers at the back of Chris's head. The papers smacked into him and scattered around.

"Be careful with those! We need some quality contestants this year, god knows we don't want a repeat of that kid in the bubble or that kid with the multiple personalities. Speaking of that, Listen up Canada! We need 22 of you, it's up for you young adults to sign up for this season, so we can get this show on the road! I will enjoy looking at all of you make complete idiots out of yourselves! McLean, out!" Chris shouted, the camera zooming away from him and the island and fading to black.


	2. The Cast

**Hello everyone, thank you for your submissions to Total Drama Entertainment! We have finished picking so here is the cast list!**

**Female**

**1. Adriana Caster - The Gold Digger -**

**2. Faith Steele - The Snark Knight -**

**3. April Barkley - The Sour Dollface -**

**4. Olivia Westley - The Photographer - **

**5. Stephanie Afonso - The Irresistible Activist - **

**6. Ysabel Genesworrth - The Party Girl -**

**7. Rosalind 'Rose' Hex - The Technological Criminal -**

**8. Alainie-Jane 'AJ' Evans - The Idealistic Romantic -**

**9. Shawnie 'Shawn' Evans - The Grounded Realist - **

**10. Iviline 'Ivy' Sinclair - The Prankster - **

**11. Isabela Greys - The Daydreamer - **

**Male**

**1. Alex Nally - The Sexually Confused Asian -**

**2. Billbert 'Billy' Smith - The Preacher - **

**3. Joshua 'Josh' Wallace - The Wanderer -**

**4. Alan Jonathan Brooks - The Pervert - **

**5. Dusk Hamachi - The Drag Queen - **

**6. Colton Peters - The King Jerk - **

**7. Raymond 'Ray' Reynolds - The Aspiring Rave DJ -**

**8. Brendan Chance - The Bookworm - **

**9. Stephan Götze - The Soccer Player - **

**10. ****Adam Westing - The Rude Hipster -**

**11. ****Gary Stew - The Superhero Wannabe -**

**There we have it! The full cast! Thanks for your submissions everybody, and be on the lookout for the next chapter!**


	3. Are You Ready? Part 1

"Welcome back to our very first episode of Total Drama Entertainment!" Chris greeted the cameraman, "This season of Total Drama will consist of 22 competitors, from all over the place, each unique in their own 'special' way." He said, air quotes around the word special, "Anyway… DAMIAN….REINA...REPORT TO THE DOCK IMMEDIATELY!" Chris screeched. A humanoid ball rolled onto the dock, stopping at the feet of the host. The ball uncurled itself, revealing one of Chris's interns.

"Reina reporting for duty!" The purple haired girl saluted Chris. Damian walked like a normal person behind her, "Yeah...I'm used to that." He said pointing at her. Chris rolled his eyes, "Whatever, listen you two, I'm due for a mani and pedi so you are going to be giving the camera crew a tour." He said, and then walked off the dock, giving a hair flip for good measure.

Damian turned to the camera crew and groaned, "I really hate that guy." Reina patted him on the shoulder, "We'll get him...eventually…" She muttered darkly.

* * *

"Okay so our competitors will be staying either in that shitty RV over there." Damian said, pointing to a crusty and rusty looking vehicle that was perched in the ground. "And that there is our luxury suite!" Reina said pointing to a white, two story building next to the RV, "The winners get to stay here!" She said, jumping around joyously. Damian nodded, "See, the rooftop has a hot tub and a balcony to watch the losers and laugh at them!"

The two interns walked past the campground and towards the Main Lodge, it looked surprisingly rather nice and cozy. Reina pushed the doors open, holding them for her friend and the cameraman. The inside wasn't quite like the outside, one side looked incredibly ghastly, with creaky floorboards and fold-able chairs, however the other side had a lovely marble flooring and posh furniture. Damian pointed to the first side, "Loser side…." And turned his hand over to the other side, "Winner side."

"I'm too old for this shit," A deep voiced grumbled from a room adjoined to the lodge. Reina laughed, "This is the mess hall, and that is the kitchen, and inside the kitchen is Chef Hatchet, he's the chef!"

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Damian commented.

* * *

"And this here is the Medical Tent, run by the other intern Cami." Damian said, pointing at a small tent with a red cross painted on it. He bent down and entered the tent. Reina quickly followed.

"Hi guys!" A bubbly blonde greeted them, "Me and bunny were just practicing doctor!" She said holding up her stuffed rabbit, who she had covered in band aids. Damian grimaced, watching the bunny. He turned around quickly and left the tent. Cami giggled, "I forgot he's scared of bunny!" Reina left quickly after, having noticed a mischievous glint in the stuffed animal's button eyes.

* * *

The two interns were back on the dock when Chris finally made an appearance. He shooed them away and turned to the cameras with his signature sparkly smile.

"Welcome back to Total...Drama...Entertainment! I'm your host Chris McLean, but you already know that…" He began and cupped his ear, "What's that noise? It sounds like the boat full of our new victims, I mean competitors!" He quickly corrected himself as the boat docked in place.

A girl of model height walked off the ramp and onto the dock, her gold gladiator sandals clacking from the large heels on the wooden dock. She ran a hand through her blonde hair, "Is this where we're staying?" She asked, a gross expression plastered on her face, "Ew...I'm calling daddy, I need some money for emotional support." She said, fanning herself, waving her purity ring around, mostly in Chris's face.

"Adriana, glad to see you could join us." Chris said, slapping her hand away from him, "Go over there and wait for the others." He told her, and she stomped away, readjusting her pink baby tee to let her cleavage spill out. Adriana glared at the two interns next to her, "Aren't you two suppose to be getting my stuff of the boat?" She asked and snapped her fingers, "Go, go!"

The two groaned and walked over to the ramp and on to the boat. "I bought three bags of makeup." Adria informed Chris from the sidelines. Reina and Damian both emerged not long after they went to retrieve the items, carrying three sparkly pink bags that seemed to be overstuffed with all sorts of products. An object fell out of one of the bags, Damian bent down to grab it, "Is this a Dildo?" he asked Reina, who nodded, "Yup! And look it heats up too!"

"That's not a dildo you morons! That's my curling iron!" Adria screeched at them.

The next person off the boat was a fairly tall boy. He had caramel colored skin and black hair that was parted on the right and swept neatly over and up, creating a sort of spike to the left side of his head. His pectoral muscles were defined under his tight black tee shirt, while his legs looked rather average compared to his toned upper half, his green cargo shorts shifting as he walked. The rubber of his gray running shoes softened his steps and he eventually stopped between the group.

"Speaking of Dildos...That's the name of this island. I kept trying to tell the captain to take me to Didlo island and he kept correcting me…" The boy trailed off, looking in confusion at Chris. The man pulled out his deed to the island and squinted at it for a few seconds, "Oh, look at that! It is Dildo island...thank you for that one, Alex!" he thanked the boy. **(1)**

After Alex was situated with the rest of the group, which only consisted of him and Adria, another person got off the boat. She had auburn hair a little past shoulder length with a bit of a wave to it.

"Faith, glad to see you could make it." Chris welcomed her.

"I'm pretty sure I got on the wrong boat, this doesn't look like hell." The girl said walking over to Alex and Adria. Adria glared at Faith, "How much did it cost to get those done?" She asked, pointing at the other girl's chest. Alex raised an eyebrow at Adria's forwardness. Faith laughed, "Wow, you're subtle. I was born with them." She answered pridefully. Alex was still surprised and mouthed 'how' at her. Faith shrugged and made a kissy face at Alex, and he cringed uncomfortably. Seeing his uncomfortableness, Faith smirked, "Hey relax, I don't swing that way."

"Yeah, me either." Alex agreed. He then stopped for a second. "Wait no not like that! I like girls." He confirmed, looking around at the group who was now staring at him.

The next person to come off the boat was heard before he was seen. 'Jesus loves me this I know...' a masculine voice came before he finally came from inside of the large boat. He was tall and lanky with blond crewcut hair. He was extremely pale, and his dirty white wife beater didn't help his case. He had on plain shorts and had a small bag in his arm, and a bible in his unoccupied hand.

"Hi there y'all, I'm Billbert or Billy and I'm here to spread the great word of our lord and savior." He chirped.

"I need some saving right about now…" Faith rolled her eyes and walked away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" Chris shouted to the girl who was retreating.

"Away. I'll be back in a few." She replied, continuing her march.

"I like her." Reina smirked, turning back towards the boat.

Reina's eyes were brought to a girl with straight blond hair that stopped just above her shoulders, and she had straight cut bangs that stopped just above her big green eyes. She was a short girl, the shortest of any of the people off the boat by far. She had on a large purple hoodie which was currently hanging off of her left shoulder, showing off a white tank top. The hoodie stopped just above the bottom of her denim short shorts, only showing a sliver of the fabric. Her brown boots clanked on the metal dock as she carried her two bags towards Chris. the boots stopped under her knee, and she had on black knee socks that were longer than her boots. Without a word, Chris pointed toward Adria, who was smiling at the girl. Billy stood awkwardly close to Adria his arm almost brushing hers, while Alex stood at a safe distance from both of them, glancing at them in discomfort.

"Well ain't you a cute lil thang" Billy cooed, looking at the newest arrival. She groaned, "It's April...and no."

"Oh look, Josh-u-a!" Chris shouted, making each syllable clear. He pointed towards the Dock as a boy was exiting the boat.

"It's Josh. Just call me Josh." He corrected. He had very messy dirty blond hair, he had tired looking hazel eyes. He grabbed his bags and tugged at his lip ring in boredom as he made his way towards the others. he stood between April and Alex, smiling at them both. "Josh. You are?" He asked.

"Ale-" "April." Both replied to Josh. April smiled at him and held out a hand. He shook it and then looked at Alex, "You want one too?" He asked, holding out his hand. Alex blushed slightly and looked away, "I'll take one of something." He smirked. He then started laughing and elbowed Josh in the arm. The guys chuckled and slightly broke the tension in the group.

Faith then popped out of a row of bushes by the forest and began walking toward the dock.

"What did I miss my gaydar went off." She asked, sniffing the air around her. Alex looked at her in confusion, but shrugged.

"Probably me." Josh half-joked, smiling at Faith. She looked him over, before nodding.

"Yup." She replied, walking past the group and swinging her legs over the side of the dock and sitting on the edge.

"Hey, Josh, was it? I'm Adria...charmed to meet you!" She smiled, adjusting her cleavage promptly.

"Hi." he muttered, looking away from her breasts.

"Keep it safe kids!" Chris shouted in annoyance. Adria sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling her shirt up slightly.

Suddenly, a girl walked off the ramp, she had black hair in a pixie cut and was wearing a short sleeve light purple cowl neck top and a pair of gray skinny jeans with noticeable rips near the knees of her jeans. The newcomer held up her camera, and said, "Smile!" before snapping a quick shot of the 6 contestants, 2 interns and 1 host.

"It went off again." Faith notified the others. Chris grinned, "Olivia, glad to have you, hope I look good in that picture." Olivia giggled at this, "No worries Chris." She smiled and waved at the other contestants, "Hi guys! I'm Olivia, nice to meet you all!"

Adria scoffed, "Chris is right, we better look good in that pic." She said, and then pulled her smart phone out to check out her face, "Ugh, I smeared my makeup." She huffed and reached over to one of her makeup bags to reapply. Billy gave a bow to Olivia, "Please to make your aquinkydink, have you accepted Jesus Christ as your savior?" He asked suddenly, causing a rather awkward silence when Olivia wasn't quite sure to how to reply to him.

"Ignore him." Faith told her, "Seems to be the best way to survive here." Olivia smiled, "Oh okay!" She said cheerfully.

A thin boy with messy dirty blond hair got off the boat shortly after Olivia, "Yo! Man I am so excited to be here!" He announced enthusiastically to Chris. He took off his orange hoodie and tied it around his waist, "I didn't realize it was gonna be hot on this island… and it's not the island's temperature I'm talking about" He stated, eyeing up the female contestants. Chris watched the boy make himself more comfortable, "Well Alan, you seem at home already." He chuckled.

Alan walked over to Josh and Alex, bumping fists with them, "Alright, what's up my peeps?" He grinned and then oogled April, who didn't seem to notice until he began closing in on her.

"So... Do you have a Band-Aid? Because I just scraped my knee falling for you." Alan flirted, though he made the wrong choice. April just stared at him, her big green eyes looked innocent, until she shot a nasty glare at the flirty boy. Alan cringed, as did anyone around April who just saw her dagger eyes.

Alan moved on over to Faith and Olivia, seeing the latter's camera, another idea popped in his head. "Are you a camera, cuz every time I look at you I smile." He said smoothly to Olivia. While it might have worked on someone else, Alan just wasn't with the right group of people. He got a giggle out of the photographer, but that was it, "Sorry...I'm not interested." She told him politely with a smile.

"There's only gonna be 7 planets left once I finish destroying Uranus." Faith said from the sidelines, causing Alan to turn around quickly, not having any clue how to retaliate. It got a laugh out of April, a small one, that surprised everyone **(2)**.

A girl with bouncy brown hair that fell to her mid back came down the dock. She had a large red and white flower in her hair that drew immediate attention. Her visible eye was very blue and had a mole under it, the other was covered by her bangs. She had a deep tan that complimented her coral colored baseball vest that had a large number '54' on the front and had several floral designs on it. She had on khaki shorts and red high top sneakers. She made it to the group and threw her bags down next to them.

"Hey guys! I'm Stephanie! It's nice to meet you all!" She smiled, glancing the group over a couple of times. Alan looked over Stephanie, than began to look at all the girls surrounding him.

"Man, do all the girls here have nice ra-" He was cut off as Olivia took her camera and set the flash off in front of his face.

"I was going to say rags! You have nice clothes!" Alan lied.

"Not cool dude." Alex muttered. Josh looked at him and nodded agreeing.

"I thought it was pretty nice." Adria smirked, looking at Alan and winking. Stephanie's smile faded as the group talked, and she eventually just decided to go stand next to Adria.

A person walked off the boat and looked around at the others. They long light brown hair that went to their waist. It was kept in a braid that swung freely behind them. They had on a flowy silver dress shirt and very tight black jeans. A black scarf clung to their neck, and their heels clanked against the surface of the dock.

"I'm clearly in the right place." Came a male voice, which was laced with a certain femininity that everybody picked up on immediately.

"Ding." Faith spoke from her seat on the edge of the dock.

"Dusk! Just...go stand over there with the others." Chris instructed, waving away the boy.

"Hey there." Dusk smirked, immediately locking eyes on Alex.

"Hey yourself." Alex replied, looking confused at first but smiling when Dusk walked up to him.

"What do you think of the people here so far." Dusk whispered in Alex's ear when he got close enough.

"They are...interesting. Wait...are you wearing makeup?" Alex asked, examining Dusk's face.

"Yeah...problem?" Dusk asked, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Nope. You do you." Alex replied, turning away from Dusk and looking towards the boat for the next person.

"Ding." Faith spoke once more, turning her head back towards the water before anybody looked her way.

The sound of loud music blaring from a stereo shook the dock, causing everyone to look up at the boat to see a tan girl dancing to 'Girls just wanna have fun'.

"Hey! Ysabel can you turn down the volume please!?" Chris screamed up to her. Ysabel cupped a hand to her ear, "Turn down for what?!" She yelled back, not able to hear what the host was saying.

"TURN IT OFF!" Chris screeched.

"Oh okay!" Ysabel replied, turning the music off. She stepped off the boat and her ponytail began to blow in the wind, maroon tips flailing around in the sky, complimenting her black hair well. her left wrist was covered in bangal bracelets, and the right had a digital watch on it. She had on a red crop top and black high-waisted skirt that ended at her mid-thigh. Her legs were covered in a see through maroon colored pair of tights and she wore black boots. She brought a hand up to adjust her golden necklace that had a cross on it, and Billy noticed immediately.

"Hello miss! Once everybody is here, would you like to discuss the power of the lord with me?" He asked, almost knocking Adria over as he pushed past her to meet up with Ysabel.

"Uh...doesn't sound like my type of thing, but I'm sure somebody else would love to?" She replied, looking around at the group.

"Not it." April muttered, backing away from the group and finding herself at the end towards Faith. Everybody else soon followed trend and huddled together towards the edge of the dock.

"I would love to." Adria's voice sounded off. She walked towards the two and Ysabel looked at her and nodded happily as she escaped towards the other contestants.

"Well then! it's a date." Billy said, smiling at Adria fondly.

"Calm down there bible Bill, I said I would talk to you." She countered, scoffing and walking back to her former position.

"Get ready to go home, your king has arrived." A voice came from the boat, and soon long blond hair was peeking out of the doorway. Soon enough an extremely tall guy was revealed. He had sharp green eyes and was quite muscular. He had on a cyan colored polo shirt and black jeans with gray shoes. He marched towards the group who was no glancing at him cautiously.

"Uh...maybe not the best plan straight away?" Josh muttered, causing Alex to chuckle.

"I don't need to pretend to be friends with any of you. Except you two...hello ladies. The name is Colton. What are yours?" He asked, smiling at Olivia and April who were standing around Faith.

"Not." Olivia started, "Interested." April finished. The two smirked at each other and watched Colton roll his eyes.

"Not yet." he replied, smiling and dragging his bags over to an area where nobody else was standing, closer to Damian and Reina than the contestants.

"Where did Chris even find these kids this season?" Damian whispered to Reina.

"Where did he even find us?" Reina replied, to which Damian nodded agreeably.

The next contestant stepped firmly off the boat, her heels clicking together impatiently. She had on a purple tee shirt and ripped, dirty jeans. Her hair and shirt actually paired together nicely, as her hair was long and red and tied in a ponytail behind her back. She was rather curvy, and quite short so her body had an hourglass figure to it.

"Everybody this is Rosal-", "My name is Rose, call me that please." The girl said with a smile, nodding at Chris and walking over to the huddle of contestants that was forming.

"Ding!" Both Faith and Josh announced simultaneously, causing everyone to look from Rose to the two and then back at Rose. "Sorry? Ding? What?" She asked curiously.

"Do you like girls? Faith has been playing a game." Josh said, "It isn't a game this is life." Faith replied.

"I like everybody...so I guess kind of, yeah?" Rose responded, looking at the two.

"Oh...me too! Awesome!" Josh shouted, highfiving Rose.

"Whatchya mean 'everybody', that there is an abomination." Billy glared, looking around in bewilderment. He looked at Ysabel "Right?". **(3)**

"Hey don't get me caught up in that talk! I like everybody too, just not the way they do!" Ysa defended, holding a hand up.

"Honey, the only abomination here is that wife beater." Dusk joined in. Alex started laughing.

"Y'all are a bunch of sinners is what y'all are." Billy yelled, looking away from the group and walking over to where Colton was standing.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Colton asked.

"Sure." Billy said.

"I don't want you next to me either." He shot before shoving Billy away from him.

Chris sighed watching this unfold, "I don't get paid enough for this job." He mumbled to himself. Damian and Reina heard him and shot a glare at his general direction, "Uh, and the college credits we're getting for this internship sure aren't enough either!" Damian yelled.

"Oh my god! Dude I am so excited to be on Total Drama Is- I mean Entertainment!" A boy yelled as he practically jumped off the boat. He had colorful hair consisting of green, purple, orange, yellow and finally pink.

"I'm not getting any Dings…" Dusk whispered, "Even with that colorful hair."

Alex narrowed his eyes, "Wait...what's all this ding talk about anyway?" He asked genuinely confused. This got a look from just about everyone.

"Oh honey…" Dusk began sympathetically, "Nobody tell him." He then hissed out.

Chris shook hands with the newcomer, " Raymond...or Ray?" Chris asked him.

"Raymond del Rey!" Ray grinned and laughed at himself. Chris backed away from him, "Oookay" And turned his direction away from Ray.

"So are you like coming from a Rave?" Adria asked, batting her eyelashes at him as she noticed his unique and colorful clothing choice. Ray laughed, "I'm a DJ!" He announced, "My twin Damian was supposed to come with, but he didn't get accepted so it's just me now." continued, though not too many were listening to his story.

Reina nudged her fellow intern, "Hear that? He's got a twin with the same name as you!" She whispered loudly to Damian.

"So?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"So, you gotta take him down! Prove you are the strongest Damian there is!" Reina yelled, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shaking him, "Be the Alpha Damian!"

Chris eyed his interns, "That doesn't sound very safe...I love it!" He exclaimed.

"And we love you." Damian replied back and turned around to face Reina only to shake his head with a very obvious scowl.

Two girls stepped off the boat side by side. They had very different styles. one had long straight sandy brown hair that reached her mid back and straight cut bangs that curled towards her forehead. Both girls had bright blue eyes, but this girl had mascara on and wore a pink dress with white flowers covering it, and white ankle boots. Her neck had a pink flower necklace around it. Both girls had diamond studded earrings however.

The second girl had spikier hair that only went to her shoulders, with frayed bangs that swept towards her right eye and ended just above it. She had black rimmed glasses and she wore a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, dark blue jeans with rips in them and black converses.

"And here are our twins this season, hopefully they get along better than Amy and Samey." Chris said, "Alainie, Shawnie welcome to the Total Drama crew."

Alainie looked around, wide-eyed. "Woah! Look at how cool this is, Shawnie!" She squealed. Shawnie, unaffected by the loud shrill, nodded. "It is pretty cool." Alainie laughed. "I just wanna run around and have fun and meet everyone and my dream guy, obviously and-" She stopped when she sees Shawnie's stare, "...but I won't...I'll just stay right here." Shawnie sighed, feeling bad. "Go nuts." Alainie laughed and hugged her sister and greeted everyone happily. Shawnie suppressed a smile and walks over to the group of people waiting. **(4)**

"Why are there two guys standing alone?" Shawnie asked, pointing towards Colton and Billy.

"Irreconcilable differences." Olivia giggled.

"Sounds tough…" Alanie trailed, looking at the two boys.

"Don't sweat it...Alanie right?" Josh smiled.

"Yup! You can call me AJ though!" She smiled, her eyes softening as she looked over at Josh. A blush crept over her face.

"You have really nice skin." He complimented her. She giggled

"Thanks...what's your name?" She asked, twirling a piece of hair.

"Josh! Nice to meet you, AJ!" He smiled.

"The ple-" "I'm Alex!" Alex almost shouted, looking at AJ happily.

"Hi Alex!" She greeted with a smile.

"Well...she will be just fine I think." Shawnie smiled, looking around and standing by Stephanie.

"Stephanie." She smiled, looking over at the girl.

"Hey there!" Shawnie greeted, smiling back.

"You're in for a treat with these people. I haven't said much...but just observing I know this whole thing is going to be interesting." Stephanie told Shawnie, who nodded.

"Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy." She replied, her eyes narrowing in determination.

Two boys stepped out next, looking around. One boy started walking faster and gained distance on the other, he had copper-colored hair that was styled into a Mohawk with three lines shaved into the side of his head and a pair of Ray Ban glasses on his face. He wore a gold jersey with the number '92' in big white lettering on the back and had on khaki jogger's pants with timberland boots.

"This one here is Stephan, and the one behind him is Brendan." Chris told the group.

Brendan had slicked back hair that reached his neck, and it almost covered his dark brown eyes. He wore a black tee shirt with a red 'x' on it with black jeans and white sneakers.

Brendan walked over to the large group, not bothering to make small talk, other than a simple, "Hey," He greeted the group, before sinking into it. Stephan was the exact opposite, he looked at Chris and than at the camera, "Dude, is that thing on?" he asked him. Chris nodded, and Stephan let out a joyous shriek of delight, "Awesome! I can't believe I'm finally on TV!" He grinned, waving at the cameraman, "Hi mom!"

Chris scowled and pushed Stephan out of the shot, "Okay, now back to the show, where _me_… Chris McLean is the ho-" Chris was cut off as a water balloon fell next to him, almost ruining his dashing good looks.

A giggle was heard from the boat and a thin girl with black wavy hair slid down the ramp. "I almost got you!" She laughed, though Chris only growled, "Good thing you didn't" He mumbled, "Ivy, right? Our local prankster, keep it to a minimum alright?"

"Well, I mean if it did hit you I was going to say you were dripping with good looks." Ivy sucked up to Chris, trying to get on his good side. It seemed to work for the moment, as the host nodded to the compliment. Ivy sighed in relief and walked over to the others.

A loud exasperated sigh was heard from the boat, causing everyone to focus on a boy with messy brown hair. He had black rimmed glasses and was wearing a brown shirt with a black mustache design on it.

"So you're the guy who thought Zoey was a Hipster?" He asked Chris, boredom was very obvious in his speech. Chris shrugged, "Whatever gets the ratings up!" He replied to which the newcomer rolled his eyes. "I guess you must be the real Hipster than Adam?" He asked.

Adam scoffed and walked past the rest of the group, finding his own place farther away from even where Billy and Colton were standing.

"Ding?" Dusk questioned, glancing towards Faith.

"Ding." Faith replied, glancing at her nails. **(5)**

"Well you guys are quite the social butterflies" Chris said and turned his attention over to a rather small girl with olive skin. She had long black hair that pulled behind her ears and was wearing a graphic T-shirt of an ocean sunset and dark jeans. Adam eyed the newcomer, though it was mostly her shirt he was staring at. "Hello, you must be Isabela?" Chris asked the girl, who seemed lost in thought. No reply came from her, and Chris waved his hand in her face, forcing her to shift her attention over to him.

"Oh...I'm sorry, yes I'm Isabela, nice to meet you all." She said meekly. She focused on her other peers, and noticed Adam staring at her. She blushed and looked down, pretending not to notice.

Reina began to count the number of heads on the dock, "One two….twenty-one...okay we're missing someone." She told Chris and Damian.

"Not just some ordinary someone!" A voice shouted from the top of the boat, "The next Superman….here he is….drumroll please!" A boy from the top of the boat asked, though no one supplied it. He wore a blue shirt with Superman's insignia on it and blue jeans, and a pair of bright red underwear sitting over his jeans. His golden hair was slicked back and he has a well toned physique. One notable feature was the red baby blanket stapled to the back of his shirt. It blew in the wind similar to a cape.

"They call me Gary, they also call me G-man! But whatever the name is, I represent justice and all that is good in this world!" He yelled, "And now...watch me fly!" He screamed, jumping off the boat into the air, arms stretched out like Superman. Gary didn't fly...Gary fell...fast. He did a belly flop into the water and began to slowly sink into the sea.

"H-help!" He screamed, emerging from the waters, "I can't swim!" He yelled before going under again.

Josh pushed away from Alex and AJ, jumping into the deep ocean after the drowning so called superhero.

"Wow." Alex and AJ both said astonished and impressed. Alex's face quickly changed to neutrality however, while AJ kept looking towards the water in admiration.

The wanderer emerged quickly, with Gary in one arm and using the other to swim to safety. Gary spat out some water once he was on safe and dry land, "Oh wow...are like Aquaman or something?" He asked Josh, who just shook his head.

"That was like, amazing." Adria yells, stepping on Gary's stomach as she ran over to Josh. She quickly twisted her heel into his stomach and kept on going, hoping nobody noticed her cruel action.

"Super." Gary muttered, slowly standing up and walking towards the rest of the group.

"I was just being a decent human…" Josh replied, looking at the girl oddly.

"We think we like decent humans." Stephanie told Josh, as most of the girls (Except Rose, April, Faith, and Olivia) and Dusk smiled at him and nodded, looks of admiration plastered to their faces.

"Alright, cut the chit chat, it's picture time!" Chris yelled at them, and Olivia perked up, "Pictures? Could I take them?" She asked. Chris waved his hand at her, "Yeah sure sure, just get my good side." He directed. Olivia nodded, "Okay! I can use one of the settings so we can get a group shot!" She said happily, "But I don't have a tripod with me…" she added sadly.

"Not to worry!" Damian said as he pulled a tripod out of Reina's relatively small bag, it was a wonder how it fit in there at didn't second guess it, instead she happily took the device and began prepping for a photo shoot.

* * *

After the photo was taken and Chris complained until they took at least 7 more to make sure he looked good he led the contestants over to the confessional stand.

"Okay guys, this is the confessional stand and here you can make remarks about whatever and whoever you want…" He said pointing at it.

** Confessional**

* * *

Alan was hunched forward in the confessional, his hands in front of him excitedly, "The girls here are all soooo hot! This is going to be awesome! Except Faith...I hope she doesn't actually want to do what she said.

* * *

Alan was just leaving as Faith pushed past him and sat in the stall, "I was listening. Sadly for him I'm pretty sure at least half of the girls here are less than interested in him. Second, I will if I have to." She said with a wink and promptly stood up and left the confessional.

* * *

Ray sat in the small outhouse, bouncing about slightly, "It's kind of awesome to be here, and I mean there is money involved if you win so this is like a dream." He exclaimed, pumping his first in the air.

* * *

April sat in the confessional, a smirk on her face. "I really only plan on speaking when I am spoken to. I mean I could be like that Billy guy who automatically makes everybody around him hate him. It's better to be silent sometimes, and he just further proved my point." She said, looking around the cramped space.

* * *

"I can't believe I made it! Well...I mean I am good looking enough to be here, if you ask me I'm one of the better looking girls. I'm sorry, that sounded totally bitchy. They are all pretty, I'm just prettier, also, I'll be one million dollars richer by the time this is over." Stephanie smiled.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"Now…when I call your name, you will go to the left. Alright we have…Adria, Dusk, April, Colton, Ysabel, Ray, Shawnie, Stephan, Isabela, Olivia, and Gary!" Chris called, watching the teens gather to his left side. He threw a flag at Dusk's head, which was caught by Shawnie. She unrolled it quickly and it had a Seal in a green circle.

"You will be known as the Slippery Seals! That means the rest of you, Alex, Faith, Billy, Josh, Alan, Stephanie, Rose, Brendan, AJ, Ivy, aaaaand Adam! You will be…" He threw a flag at Rose. She caught it and unrolled it to show a Dolphin in a blue circle.

"The Daring Dolphins! Great names, right? Anyways...you will now have NO time to mingle, because I'm throwing you right into the first challenge. If you will look to your left, you will see the conveniently placed challenge for the day! What will you be doing you asked? Well...I'll show you first. DAMIAN! REINA! BRING IN THE BATONS!" Chris shouted to his two interns, who came out of the bushes grunting as they each held a rather large boulder that was painted white on one half and red on the other. They set them down in front of a long runway looking platform, and the contestants looked on in horror.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Brendan muttered, looking at the challenge.

* * *

**Slippery Seals : Adria, April, Olivia, Dusk, Ysabel, Colton, Ray, Shawnie, Stephan, Gary, Isabela**

**Daring Dolphins: Alex, Faith, Billy, Josh, Alan, Stephanie, Rose, Brendan, AJ, Ivy, Adam**

* * *

**(1) Dildo Island is indeed a real island in Newfoundland.**

**(2) April is fond of astronomy and the planets.**

**(3) We seriously hope nobody gets offended with Billy. We don't see Christians that we are just writing his character.**

**(4) The creator of Shawnie and AJ ****wrote that intro in their application and we liked it so we included it!**

**(5) For anybody who didn't pick up on it, whenever Faith/Somebody playing along with her yelled 'Ding' they were referring to the sexuality of a contestant. As you probably understood, we got many characters who while not gay, aren't straight either, which we loved. The cast is very...sexually diverse if you will.**

* * *

**Alright, first chapter finished, we'll actually get eliminating next chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed, if you want let us know who you think your character would befriend, make enemies with and crush on, if not that's fine our writing autopilot will take control instead!**


	4. Are You Ready? Part 2

**Hello fellow readers, we're back with the next chapter of Total Drama Entertainment! We kindly ask you all to read and review and give us your feedback!**

* * *

The camera focused in on Chris standing on the dock, Reina on one side and Damian on the other. He was smiling as his two interns looked rather uncomfortable.

"Last time on Total Drama Entertainment, the contestants got to meet each other, and were put on teams! The Slippery Seals and the Daring Dolphins!" Chris exclaimed, smacking both his interns in the face as he said each team name. Reina's eyes began to glow with rage, while Damian just kept his straight face.

"We met Faith, whose rapid fire sarcasm is sure to be a heart warmer, too bad none of the contestants will like her very much. Then there was Billy...he probably won't last long enough to even read a verse if you know what I mean! Another stand out person was Stephanie, whose social graces left us wanting more! Ha! Those were jokes! The girl barely spoke at all. In this cast, it's going to be hard to get a word in edgewise. There was also some twins...what were their names again? Amy and Samey? Katie and Sadie?..I don't really remember right now, but what's important is that we are going to find out some questions! Who will win? Who will lose? Will my interns ever GO GET ME COFFEE LIKE I ASKED THEM TO AN HOUR AGO?" Chris screamed as Reina ducked under his flailing fist. Damian then held up a cup of coffee just as Chris's hand flew out. The cup went flying, and landed all over Damian.

"Yup. Now I'm pissed." He said, turning around and leaving the dock. Once he thought he was far enough away, he began screaming curses.

"Was that a real word?" Chris asked, questioning one of Damian's vocabulary choices.

"Yeah it means-" Reina started before the camera cut off to a picture of Chef in a tutu that said 'we are experiencing technical difficulties'.

* * *

Two spotlights blink to light and a camera juts out of an iceberg, popping up above a baby seal while another camera forces an eagle out of it's nest. Damian and Reina both hold up the clapperboard and clamp it down.

**_Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine_**

The camera then begins to move, past Chris, the host, who narrowly dodges it.

**_You guys are on my mind_**

The camera then turns and jumps into the ocean surrounding the island. The water is full of cod fish, Cami's bunny plushie and Ysabel swimming among them in her maroon strapless two piece swimsuit.

**_You asked me what I wanted to be _**

The camera pans above the ocean to a small raft with Isabela and Alan in it. Alan attempts to hit on her, but she's too busy writing in her dream journal to notice him. An eagle swoops from above and catches a cod...no wait it's Cami's bunny!

**_And now I think the answer is plain to see_**

Faith is sitting on a stump, bird watching as the eagle flies by, suddenly a water balloon is dropped on her head by Ivy who giggles and runs away and Brendan sits next to a tree, reading a book, while trying to keep out of Faith's sight.

**_I want to be famous_**

The camera pans over to a waterfall. A small canoe floats in the river with Adriana and Stephanie in it, the former shoving her daddy's money in Stephanie's face. Stephanie punches her in the throat, causing the money to go flying everywhere and their canoe tips off the waterfall, falling downwards.

**_I want to live close to the sun_**

Stephan is on a large branch, kicking his soccer ball and practicing with it. Adriana and Stephanie fall behind him, but he doesn't seem to notice.

**_Well pack your bags cause I've already won_**

Colton jumps out of nowhere and rams his whole body into Stephan for no particular reason.

**_Everything to prove nothing in my way_**

They smash into a confessional stand and knock Billy out who has a Bible and Holy water in hand

**_I'll get there one day_**

The camera pans over to the main lodge where Chef is making some stew. April makes a gagging motion and Adam is on his phone going through a hipster blog. Olivia is taking a picture of Chef cooking and Rose is on one of the laptops she stole.

**'_Cause I want to be famous_**

The camera pans towards the docks and Gary is running around in his Superman costume, attempting to fly while Dusk is a bit farther away, mirror out and reapplying his makeup

**_Nana na'na naana nana nana na nana nana na_**

The camera pans over to the water, several codfish jump out, a whale's tail is seen in the background and a dolphin jumps out of the water with Bunny in it's mouth

**_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_**

The camera pans over to the docks once more, now it is night and Ray is dressed in all sorts of glow sticks. He is dancing around happily.

**_I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous_**

Alex and Josh are seated next to each other around a campfire, it seems like something is about to happen between the two when AJ and Shawnie pop up, AJ interested in Josh, but Shawnie looks like she was just dragged there by her twin.

**_(Whistling 'I want to be famous')_**

The camera zooms out to see all the contestants sitting next to each other around the small fire, roasting marshmallows and sausages.

* * *

The contestants stood around, grouped by their teams, staring at Damian and Reina, who were both struggling to hold rather large boulders still.

"Can we drop these now?" Reina asked, her knees shaking.

"Not until I explain the challenge!" Chris told her in a sing-song voice, "Alright, so these...are your batons! That's right! Our obstacle courses here at total drama are some of the finest, so today you will be competing in the official 'Dildo island relay for YOUR life race'. **(1)**

"How the hell are those batons?" Adam asked, looking Chris dead in the eyes.

"It's called teamwork ADAM! There are five obstacles that you will need to go through, and you will need to decide how to distribute your team among them. The boulders can be carried by one person of average strength, as you can see." Chris explained, pointing to the interns.

"What did you say?" Reina snarled, hoisting the boulder over her head and looking at Chris menacingly.

"I was...kidding." Chris said, suddenly frightened of the young adult, "Anyways...the recommended setup for your team is two at the beginning to get through the bowling alley of doom." Chris said, pointing to the two large lanes before the contestants. Each one was decorated exactly like a bowling lane, and there was a long tube at the end that went into complete darkness. It went in all directions, and came out a few yards later at least 30 feet in the air. They let out on a large platform.

"Then...I would suggest two once you get to the tight-rope of treachery!" Chris shouted, the camera flew to a tight rope that was on the platforms, that descended on a downward slope until it reached ground level.

"Once you reach the ground again with your boulder, AND both of your teammates, two, or one, or how many ever you want to put there need to make your way through the swinging logs of loserdom." Chris instructed, pointing to the area where the tight rope ended, showing at least 20 logs swinging at different velocities in a terrifying pendulum. The logs went for about 20 yards, and eventually ended at a white line on the ground.

"Almost there! But then you have to carry your boulder through the Dildo island pond!" Chris told the contestants, as the camera showed a pond that was around 20 feet long that had lily pads and frogs all around it.

"You mean we have to carry a boulder through water that we have no clue as to the depth?" Dusk repeated, trying to grasp onto what Chris was saying.

**Confessional**

* * *

Brendan sat nervously, holding a closed book in his hands, "...I've never really liked Chris...but is this even legal? Wait...dumb question, he has tried to murder people before. I don't think he really cares anymore." He considered, his eyes darting back and forth.

* * *

Ivy looked at the camera, her head tilting creepily, "I really don't know about anybody else, but this challenge seems really cool." She nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"Yup! That's right! But once you make it through, the last round of people only have to bring the rock up a slide and slide it down into victory!" Chris shouted, as the camera cut to a slide that ended right by the RV and hotel that the contestants would be staying in.

"You each have ten minutes to figure out where to put people, and there is no limit to how many people you can have at each obstacle, but there is NO changing positions once they have been chosen! At all!" Chris yelled, pointing to Damian and Reina as they finally dropped their boulders and sighed in relief.

"Good luck AJ!" Shawnie yelled to her sister, running up to her and hugging her.

"Thanks sis...there's nobody else I'd rather be doing this with than you." AJ replied, hugging her sister tightly.

* * *

**Slippery Seals**

As Shawnie returned to her team, she saw Dusk smiling at her, "What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing...it's just really cool that you guys are close." The Japanese-Canadian replied, smiling at her.

"Thanks...I think so too. She's my twin, but she's always kind of been more like my little sister. I've always had to look out for her, and I've never really minded it." She told him. He smiled at her, and they put their game faces on and looked at their team.

"Alright everybody! Chris said we need to figure out who to put where. Who is willing to do the bowling alley thing?" Ysabel spoke up from the middle of the group. They all snapped their attention to her, and began thinking.

"I guess I can. It's better than that tight rope...or the logs...or the water...or the slide." Colton volunteered, looking around.

"Do you think you'll need help?" Ysabel asked, looking at Colton.

"I'm a stronger guy...it should be okay. Do YOU need any help?" Colton asked her, half flirting, half insulting the Mexican girl. He winked at her to further his gesture.

"Uh, no. I'll be fine." She shot back, glaring at him.

"So next...who has balance that is decent enough to be able to handle the tight rope?" Ysabel asked, as Dusk raised his hand. Noticing this, Shawnie raised her hand as well.

"You guys sure?" Ysabel questioned, looking at the two.

"Honey, I've walked in heels higher than that tight-rope. and Shawnie should be fine. We've got this." Dusk confirmed, smiling at the girl.

"So part three….I can do the logs, I can run...but...I don't know if I can carry that thing alone." Ysa muttered.

"I'd rather get hit with a log and die than drown and die…" April said. Everybody looked at her in worry and she just shrugged.

"That leaves two parts le-"

"I WANT TO DO THE SLIDE BY MYSELF! G-MAN CAN SAVE THE DAY!" Gary interrupted Ysa. Her eyes went wide at how enthusiastic the boy sounded.

"Are you sure you can push it up the slide? That ladder is like...at least twenty rungs high.

"I'm dressed like Superman, I don't need any of you civilians getting hurt, of course I can do it." Gary replied. Ysa looked at him suspiciously.

"You." Ysa called, pointing to Adria. The girl blinked.

"You want me to h-help him?" Adria muttered, losing her composure momentarily. Suddenly she put her fake smile back on, bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Alrighty! We can do it...gar...bear...yeah! Gar-bear!" She made up, her eyes shifting back and forth nervously.

"Alright...but I will do the work." Gary replied, looking at the girl.

"Perfect, whatever. That means Olivia, Ray, Isabela and Stephan will be doing the water part...are you guys...going to be alright?" Ysa asked, looking between the four.

"Repeat that?" Isabela blinked, clearly spacing out of the entire conversation.

"She wants us to do the water portion of the relay race." Ray explained to her, making sure she was listening to him.

"Oh! Okay yeah that should be easy. I was trying to picture how this is going to go in my head. With that part, we should swim out evenly spaced, and then one person should pass the rock to the next because the water will make weight less of an issue." She said, causing the others to look at her in shock.

"That plan sounds...really good let's do that!" Stephan agreed, highfiving Isabela.

"Now that we have that settled...let's take a team picture!" Olivia yelled, pulling out her camera. The group huddled around her, the girls seeming way more enthusiastic than the guys (except Dusk and Ray).

"On three….say Seals! One….two….three…."

"SEALS!" Everybody shouted as Olivia took the picture. In the picture, Gary was blinking in the back, while Adria, Dusk, Olivia, and April looked almost flawless. Some of the boys weren't even smiling, while Ray had his tongue sticking out. Isabela was looking in the direction of the camera, but not at the camera so she looked rather spaced out, while Ysa was biting her lip and had an arm draped around Ray. Shawnie had only one of her eyes open, and looked like she was about to sneeze.

"This...looks like it pretty much sums up how this is going to go." Olivia muttered to herself, examining the picture without showing the rest of the group.

**Confessional**

* * *

Olivia held the picture up to the camera, looking worried. "I'm nice most of the time, but that doesn't mean I'm never mean! These people…to say that I am worried about this group is really an understatement. I want to win, and then post all of the pictures online!" She shouted, her eyes filled with worry.

* * *

Adria pulled a stack of 100 dollar bills out of her bra and started fanning herself with them, distress evident in her face. "I already hate everybody here. Pretending to be nice is going to KILL me. I can't let these people know that I'm not yet though. I have a formula. Just flirt with the boys and get what I want, and then the rest will fall into place. If I'm the queen bee and my drones do the work, then I am left with the win as they die after stinging my victims." She explained, smirking. She stuffed the money back into her shirt and walked out of the confessional.

* * *

"I realized that there is nobody on this team who wants to take the lead. It's not exactly my style, but I still know how to have fun when I have to. How else would I be so good at speaking? I think of it like a business party. nobody wants to be there but you still get free drinks, right?" Ysa smirked, her bracelets banging against each other as she talked with her hands.

* * *

"Sometimes I just find myself thinking about things that are about to happen but haven't yet. I think about everything really...but I just happened to be thinking about the challenge. Maybe it will work out...who knows…" Isabela muttered, looking around the confessional stall.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Daring Dolphins**

Josh stepped around the group and stood at the head of the pack. They looked at him and just knew that he was going to be the one to figure this one out for them, much like he'd helped Gary out earlier.

"Alright...part one! Who do we have?" He asked simply.

"I'll do it!" Stephanie volunteered, glancing down the alley.

"Would you want some help from me?" AJ asked excitedly, smiling at the girl.

"Yeah sure! Let's do it." Stephanie exclaimed, her eyes narrowing in determination.

"Perfect. Alright tight rope?" Josh asked, looking at the group.

"I want to do it with him." Ivy stated, grabbing Adam by the shoulder.

"Uh...can I say no?" Adam asked, looking around.

"Do you want me to stink bomb your bed tonight?" She replied very seriously.

"Tight rope it is I guess." Adam agreed, glaring at the prankster.

"Next, Logs!" Josh said looking around.

"I guess I can kind of run fast…" Brendan muttered, looking around nervously.

"Oh if he can do it then so can I. Might as well not be the only person to fall off this titanic if you get what I'm saying." Faith smirked, raising an eyebrow at Brendan, who gulped nervously.

**Confessional**

* * *

Brendan looked around in fear, not quite sure what to say yet. "What...what did she mean by that? I mean yeah I don't look like the biggest physical threat...but it's not like I'm a wimp...Hey wait a minute! She was saying I looked like the weakest person on our team!" He concluded, looking around in shock.

"That shade of lipstick is terrifying, it's like the color of blood." He murmured, looking around.

* * *

"Gosh, It's not the color of blood...it's the color of manslaughter. Get it? I kind of hate men, well the straight ones. I will slaughter them. All of them." She muttered darkly puckering her lips and walking out of the room.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"Alright so water...I think I've been in the wet stuff enough for today." Josh told the group.

"I will do it." Rose spoke up, breaking the silence that the team was currently experiencing after Josh asked for volunteers.

"I volunteer too since the water seems like the hardest part, plus I have to help this pretty lady." Alan told the group, throwing a wink towards Rose, who just cringed.

"Gee, I guess me too. Even though I don't want to work on a sinners team." Billy sneered, looking at Rose.

"Be careful you deep south hick, You are going to be underwater with me for a long time." she warned, glaring at the boy.

"Lord almighty, you are just full of the seven big ones." He shot back.

"Your lungs are going to be full of water if you don't just shut up and get this done when it's time." Rose warned once more, causing Billy to shut up.

"I appreciate you." Faith spoke up, not looking at either Billy or Rose.

"I think we all do." Stephanie agreed, smiling at Rose.

"Y'all are meaner than Judas." Billy finally concluded, looking down.

"So me and you on the last leg?" Josh said, smiling at Alex.

"Yeah! Hot to go! I mean good to hot. good hot go. Shit. Yes!" Alex finally shouted, looking around at the group.

"Ding." Faith and Rose said at the same time, looking around at their team.

"What does that even mean?!" Alex yelled.

"You will know when it is time." Faith told him before walking to her spot in the relay race.

"Alright team! Break!" Josh yelled, grabbing a frustrated Alex by the shoulders and steering him toward their spot in the relay.

* * *

"Is everybody ready?" Chris asked, looking at the contestants who were standing by the bowling alley.

"Yup!" They simultaneously replied, just before Chris sounded off a loud siren. They began to run.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Pa always told me that anybody who doesn't follow the word of God will get what's coming to them! I know I can win this here competition, even without an alliance! My alliance is with not only God but Jesus as well. I know the Westboro Baptist Church is cheering me on back home." Billy announced, holding his bible up and smiling proudly. **(2)**

* * *

"Alex and AJ are both really cool. They are the only people here so far who seem to be like...really interested in actually getting to know me. I can't wait to tell them stories about travelling and stuff. It will be great! I hope we can all be really good friends." Josh said, smiling happily.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Leg 1: Bowling Alley of Doom**

**Slippery Seals: Colton Daring Dolphins: Stephanie and Alanie-Jane (AJ)**

Colton hoisted the boulder up, stumbling slightly as he had underestimated its weight. He quickly caught his footing and slowly began moving onto the wooden planks. His feet immediately began to slide about and he stumbled forward, losing the boulder as it slid down the lane.

"Hey! It's oiled!" Colton shouted as he slowly got back up and started shuffling his feet towards the now still boulder.

"Alright so now we know we can just slide it! Let's go AJ!" Stephanie yelled. The girls struggled to pick up the boulder, as they together were less powerful than Colton. Hey slowly got it onto the platform, but realized that Colton was almost to the end.

"Hey! This thing is taking air in! It's like a transporter!" Colton yelled upwards to Dusk and Shawnie who were waiting on the high platform.

"Go in first so the boulder doesn't hit us!" Shawnie instructed.

"He is NOT going to win this part of the challenge. I won't be the reason we lose." Stephanie grumbled. Thinking quickly, she took off one of her diamond stud earrings and held it up to the sun. It caught perfectly and hit Colton right in the eyes as he was trying to back into the transporter. He lost his balance and fell down from the distraction and began struggling to get back up.

"AJ jump into the transporter and be prepared to catch." Stephanie yelled. AJ nodded and slid down the alley. She eventually landed in the transport tube, which had air power strong enough to pull her straight through it.

"Delivery!" She yelled as Stephanie shoved the boulder down the lane and watched it slide straight into the tube. It popped out and AJ caught it, being blown back a bit by its tremendous force. Stephanie soon came after.

"And the Daring Dolphins take an early lead!" Chris shouted.

**Confessional**

* * *

"That girl may be hot but that was dirty!...It was kind of hot." Colton admitted, smirking.

"Don't get me wrong though, I still want to take her down just like everybody else here." He muttered as an afterthought.

"Hot though." He finished.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Leg 2: Tight-rope of Treachery**

**Slippery Seals: Dusk and Shawnie Daring Dolphins (In the lead): Ivy and Adam**

"Hey guys!" Stephanie cheered as she popped through the tube. Ivy quickly turned towards Adam.

"Alright buddy! I'm going to go first. I will let the boulder rest on my back and elbows and slide down because the force of the boulder will be enough to make me slide down the rope. Knowing Chris, he also has some twist here. It can't just be a downward walk on a tight-rope. But my guess is if the bowling alley thing was lubed up, this rope will be too, which will be perfect for sliding down. Just use that little divot in your shoes right there." Ivy yelled, grabbing Adam's leg and pulling his shoe up to her face to study it.

"Yup! Just slide the rope right in there and we should slide down easier than toddlers on a slip and slide with no parental supervision." Ivy muttered, cringing.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Adam stated, looking at the girl.

"I'm a bad babysitter let's just leave it at that." She told him. Without warning she hoisted the boulder on her back and put one foot on the rope.

"Just like I thought!" She yelled. She took her foot off of it and looked at Adam.

Colton finally shot out of the tube with the boulder, and without thinking Dusk and Shawnie were off on the rope.

"Hey they are using our idea!" Ivy yelled.

"Talk quieter next time. I'm wearing heels, they fit on here like a charm." Dusk told the girl as he slid down the tight-rope.

"Quick!" Ivy yelled before jumping on the rope. Adam reacted quickly and jumped on as well, almost falling off.

"Don't fall off the drop would shatter at least two bones!" Ivy giggled.

"How do you know that?" Adam half yelled.

"I do a lot of computer work trying to figure out the safest way to terrorize people."

"Well please don't do that to me." Adam asked her.

"Well obviously if you ask me not to, I won't!" She cackled as they slid down at high velocity.

"Lean forward onto me and the boulder!" She yelled.

"Why would I do that?!" Adam questioned, his hair blowing in the wind.

"Faster! more weight! Increased velocity! We can pass that lady-boy and twin girl!" Ivy shouted. Adam did as instructed, and, just as Ivy had said, the two began to rocket down the rest of the tight-rope. They shot off and the boulder landed perfectly in front of Brendan and Faith. Dusk and Shawnie made it seconds later, with their boulder just sort of rolling towards Ysabel and April.

"Come on girl, we have to carry it the rest of the way to them!" Dusk shouted, hopping off the rope and sprinting towards the boulder.

"We should have thought about this more in terms of strength too…" Shawnie muttered, realizing the two of them could barely carry the boulder an inch before they had to drop it again.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Dressing well and putting girls to shame with my makeup? That is a strength. Actual physical prowess? Not really a strength." Dusk shrugged, not looking like he was really concerned.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Leg 3: Logs of Loserdom**

**Slippery Seals: Ysabel and April Daring Dolphins (In the lead): Brendan and Faith**

"Alright...pray for us…" Brendan muttered, looking at the logs swinging back and forth dangerously.

"I would pray but then I wouldn't get to see you get hit." Faith replied, smiling as the two picked up the boulder and waited for their chance.

"If we time this right we should be able to just run through them. They go pretty high and take a few seconds to each go back down." Brendan noted aloud, looking down the path.

"Or we can just run and take the hits. I mean they are tiny logs." Faith admitted, before shoving Brendan forward and forcing him to run with the boulder.

The two made it halfway before a log struck Faith right in the chest. Time seemed to slow down, and all Faith did was smirk.

"Not today Satan, not today." she muttered as the log bounced away from her chest and smacked Brendan in the face. **(3)**

"Ow!" he yelled, trying his hardest not to drop the boulder.

"If you drop that I swear I will show you the rest of my powers." Faith warned, pushing the boulder forward further and making the two run down the path. After that point, they managed to stop every single log on the way to the end, each hitting Faith in the chest and doing little to no damage, while they hit Brendan and left him with bruises all over his face. They reached the group at the pond and dropped it on the finish line. Brendan collapsed from the brutal beating he took to his face and fell unconscious.

"If you have a concussion, I will put lipstick on you. I will do it." Faith yelled at the unconscious boy. She suddenly pulled a tube out of her bra. "Oh...this is actually my lipstick knife...that should do the trick though." She shrugged as she unrolled a tiny knife out of the tube of lipstick and got closer to Brendan's face. He suddenly opened his eyes and began screaming.

"Get me away from this psycho!" He yelled, running to the finish line back towards the camp.

"I helped you! Some people are so ungrateful." She sighed, putting the lipstick knife back in her bra. **(4)**

Back at the start, April and Ysabel were watching Dusk and Shawnie struggle to get the boulder over to the line, which was just a couple of feet away.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Are you kidding me? They literally only have to carry that thing two feet and we have been waiting for at least five minutes. At least that girl with the giant boobs stopped all of the logs. We just have to run." Ysa stated, slapping her face.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Leg 4: Dildo Island Pond**

**Slippery Seals: Olivia, Isabel, Ray, Stephan Daring Dolphins(In the lead): Rose, Alan, Billy **

Rose, Alan, and Billy quickly brought the boulder to the edge of the pond, and looked at it nervously.

"We look pretty far behind…" Ray told his team, looking down the log path.

"That's good for us then! Let's get this thing in the water." Rose told her team, looking at the boulder to find Billy firmly attached to the top.

"What are you doing? Get off and help us carry it!" Rose instructed, sighing loudly.

"Nu-uh! That water ain't blessed! I don't touch no water that ain't pure!" Billy hissed, not getting off of the boulder.

"Any ideas sweet cheeks?" Alan asked Rose.

"Kill him and flatten his body with the boulder." She shot, eyes narrowing at Billy.

"Y'all wouldn't do that! I don't even know how to swim really! The only water I been in is holy bath water and the water I use to baptize!" Billy yelled, eyes wide with crazy.

"That explains the smell…" Alan muttered, looking over to see Ysa and April safely deliver their boulder to the Seals.

"Come on Bible Belt! We need to win!" Alan shouted, watching as the team began to make it into the water.

"Hey! This pond is only like a foot deep! That was a good trick Chris! I bet you wanted us to put like more than half our team here!" Stephan shouted, smiling as the Seals blasted through the pond and made it safely to the slide.

"You got that right…" Chris trailed. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number aggressively, "CHEF! I thought I told you to make the pond one HUNDRED feet deep, not ONE foot deep!" He yelled into the phone. Suddenly Chef hung up on him with no warning, causing the host to turn several different shades of red.

"If we lose, the power of Jesus won't even help you out of this one." Alan stated, looking at Billy, who nervously shrugged. He then climbed off the top of the boulder and began to help.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Chris isn't too bad really. I mean he went to jail once, and they allowed him to air times where he physically tried to murder people...but...not too bad." Stephan thought, shrugging.

* * *

Rose sat, shaking angrily, "I am usually decently nice and can deal with a little bit of stupidity because let's face it, everybody is a little stupid from time to time. But Billy? I have never met somebody who needs to actually be slapped so hard with an ice pick that they get an accidental lobotomy."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Leg 5: Slide of Safety**

**Slippery Seals (In the Lead): Gary and Adria Daring Dolphins: Alex and Josh**

Gary and Adria looked at the boulder, both not quite sure what to do yet.

"Go to the end of the slide! I can handle this! Nothing is too fearsome for the G-man!" Gary yelled, posing heroically.

"Sure, yeah." Adria agreed without argument, quickly walking away from the scene to the finish line.

"Alright!" Gary shouted, hoisting the boulder up over his shoulder.

"This is...kind...of...heavy…." He sighed, looking up at the 20 rung ladder that he now had to somehow climb up.

"Every hero needs a sidekick I suppose." He murmured.

"Adria?!" He shouted, looking for his partner. To his surprise, she never came.

"Oh...drat." He sighed, beginning his climb up the ladder. Amazingly, he made it halfway up before the other team was finally caught up.

"What took so long?" Alex asked the group, who just pointed to Billy.

"Heathens." Billy spat, walking to the finish line by himself.

"Alright, Alex, I'm going to climb up to the right and I want you to climb up to the left. If we balance it on our shoulders...we should be able to do it, right?" Josh asked, looking at his friend.

"Uh...sounds good dude." He agreed, helping Josh pick up the boulder before they both simultaneously started climbing, rung by rung. Their strategy was painful to both of them, as the boulder was resting on their shoulders and the ladder for support, but they kept going, determined to catch up their lead.

Gary was going more slowly, but since he was farther ahead, he was still going strong. Alex and Josh kept brushing shoulders, something that Josh couldn't help but notice. Alex didn't seem to notice, or at least didn't say anything.

Gary finally made it to the top rung of the ladder and rested the boulder on the top of the slide. Adria saw him pop up and smiled! Suddenly she saw a lone boulder peak up from the other side as well. She quickly pulled a wad of money out of her shirt and started fanning herself in fear.

"This is a victory for G-Man!" Gary shouted as he pushed the boulder. When he went to push it however, he let go of the ladder, and began to fall backwards. He reached out for anything to grab, but the only thing his hands reached was the boulder, which was violently yanked off the slide and began to fall with Gary, or rather on top of Gary. He smacked the ground with a thud, and the boulder smacked him with an even louder thud, and several crunchy noises.

"Did I win?" He groaned before falling unconscious.

"No!" Adria yelled as Josh and Alex shoved the boulder down the slide, watching it cross the finish line. They took turns sliding down the slide as well, and hugged immediately as they reached the bottom. With a blush, Alex pushed himself off of Josh and shook his hand instead.

"That was awesome...bro." he complimented.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Josh agreed.

"DARING DOLPHINS WIN! That means that I will be seeing the Slippery Seals tonight, where you will have to vote off one of your own! See you losers at dark." Chris smirked, walking away from the group.

Suddenly, Cami, the nurse ran in making ambulance noises. "Weewoo weewoo weewoo!" She cried, pushing a shopping cart towards Gary who was laying in pain with the boulder still on top of him, crushing his ribs. Cami stopped her cart in front of the wounded boy, and pulled out a medical clipboard.

"Pl...Please...h-help me." Gary breathed heavily, "My body…" he moaned in pain.

"What hurts?" Cami asked him, taking out a pencil and beginning to write something down on her clipboard, in reality she was just doodling on it, but she liked to play doctor.

"Is...is that...a...PENCIL ERASER?" He screamed, panicking, "Put that thing back where it came from or so help me!" He screamed at the nurse. **(5)**

"Well actually...It's an erasable pen...I think…" Cami shrugged, and pulled Bunny out of her shopping cart. The stuffed animal was dressed up like a doctor, wearing a coat and holding a stethoscope.

"We're gonna listen to your heart beat...wait I can't do that with this big rock in the way." She admitted, and leaned down to try to lift it up. Cami groaned, but she couldn't lift it up. "Bunny, can you give me a hand?" She asked her stuffed animal. The bunny said nothing, as it was a stuffed animal, but for some reason the boulder flew into the sky and into the ocean, never to be seen again. Cami helped the wannabe superhero up and threw him into the shopping cart, probably breaking a few more bones in the process. **(6)**

"Weewoo weewoo weewoo!" Cami started to cry, "Move outta the way!" She pushed the cart through the winning team and back to her medical tent.

* * *

**Daring Dolphins**

The Daring Dolphins were gathered in the ground floor of their luxury suite, spirits high over their victory.

"I'm so glad we won. Nice job guys!" Stephanie complimented Alex and Josh, who stood together and smiled. AJ ran over to Josh and Alex and smiled at them.

"Great job guys!" She shouted, hugging them both.

"Haha, it was nothing really, just a bit of luck. A bro helping another bro, you know?" Alex replied. Everybody stopped talking and looked at Alex strangely.

"No...I don't know." Faith shouted, quickly leaving and walking into a door that had a large sign that said 'Girls room'

"I like her plan...also…" Rose looked up, seeing a large cow bell hanging from the ceiling. She shook it around loudly, enjoying the resounding 'DING' it made. Feeling content, she walked into the room Faith had disappeared into. Before long, all of the girls and guys had moved to the bedrooms next to each other, and began putting their stuff on beds.

"I call top!" Josh yelled, throwing his travel bag on the top bunk.

"I'll be the bottom I guess!" Alex shouted. Somewhere in the house, the guys thought they heard one of the girls choking, and another screaming 'Gaaaaaaay' very loudly.

"I wonder who that was. Good work today boys, so glad we are all bros." Alan told the guys. Brendan, Adam, Alex, and Josh shared a strange look with each other, but shrugged it off.

"That's what I like to hear!" Billy shouted, patting Alan on the back.

"I didn't mean you." Alan sneered, pushing Billy away from him.

**Confessional**

* * *

Adam chuckled in the confessional, shaking his head. "I hate almost everybody here. The one thing I noticed about most of these people is, they are either cheery and nice, or aggressive, sarcastic, and hate everybody. They should rename this season Total Asshole Island." Adam stated, starting to laugh harder.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Slippery Seals**

Gary wheeled into the gloomy setting that the seals were surrounding themselves with in a stretcher. The group sat at the lone picnic table outside of their RV, looking rather down. Adria walked over to Gary, worry all over her face.

"Oh Gary, I'm so glad you didn't get hurt...I tried to help you but you started to get really mean and pushy...and then told me that you didn't need any help. I wish you wouldn't have resorted to threatening me to get me to go away...I wanted to help! We were so close to the win...but...all that matters is the fact that you will be okay…" Adria whimpered, a lone tear falling from her eye and onto the full body cast that Gary was now wearing. When Gary shifted his eyes to the right, he saw that every single person on his team was glaring at him.

"He did get hurt though." Shawnie muttered, looking at the injured boy.

"I don't see anything wrong with him." Adria shrugged, "I'm going to have emotional trauma from this. Poor Gary…" She began to tear up again, covering her face from her team. She ran away into the RV, just to pull her face out of her hands and walk to the bathroom smiling.

**Voting Confessionals**

* * *

"Bye bye! 'I'm so glad that you will be okay...I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you for real….' As if! Like we need more freaks in the world." Adria spat, shoving a stamp down on a card.

* * *

Gary muttered incoherently, while Reina stamped a name for him, looking extremely pissed off.

* * *

"Puhlease, I know that girl was acting. She probably left to go do her hair or something. But my personal motto is 'if it's not me, it's you.', and I'd have to say the others bought that act." Dusk chuckled, stamping a picture.

* * *

"You're pretty much useless now, but you should have been a bit more careful to begin with." Shawnie sighed, stamping the picture.

* * *

"I really don't care about anybody on this team except maybe the hot girls, and even they won't stop me from this prize. That Ysabel though." Colton purred, smirking as he stamped a picture.

* * *

"Threatening girls isn't cool." Ysa growled, aggressively shoving the stamp forward.

* * *

"I feel bad for that Adria girl, she seemed really upset…" Stephan reflected, sadly stamping a picture.

* * *

"I personally don't care, and on top of that, I know I'm pretty safe, so...I guess I like..._double_ don't care." April said, throwing the stamp at the picture and leaving.

* * *

"Well...I said I had a bad team...and I had a bad team. Let's just take the obvious one down now." Olivia sighed, stamping a picture.

* * *

"Partying is no fun with a guy who can't move." Ray sighed, stamping the picture.

* * *

Isabela stamped a picture, and then looked down absently, "Oh...I wasn't even paying attention. I guess voting that way does make sense though...I really should be more attentive. Cute boys and these unrealistic challenges are going to be the death of me." She explained, walking out of the confessional.

* * *

**End of Voting Confessionals**

**Elimination Ceremony**

10 young adults sat on the classic Total Drama stumps with rather bored looks on their faces, except for Gary, who was currently on a stretcher to the side. Chris shook his head at them sadly, and began his usual speech.

"Marshmallows represent life...you know the drill by now after five seasons of this. If you get one, you are safe...if you don't get one, everybody hates you and you are the worst person out of the group, capiche?" Chris explained. Everybody nodded.

"Anyways...I have to tell you guys, this is the first ever vote where it was a unanimous 11-0 vote." Chris explained, looking around the group. They all looked towards Gary, who was being looked over by Reina, who had a small smile on her face.

"Anyways...if it wasn't obvious...Marshmallows go to...Olivia, April, Colton, Ysabel, ISAbela, Shawnie, Dusk, Stephan, Ray and…..Adria!" Chris announced, throwing the marshmallows into the fire.

"Hey I wanted that!" Ray complained, frowning as he watched the confection burn up.

"We all want things." Chris retorted, looking over at Gary.

"Looks like your time is up G-Man!" Chris yelled, smiling at the boy in the stretcher.

Gary's arm suddenly twitched, and his arm cast broke. He ripped off the bandage covering his lips and began to speak.

"Adr-" He was cut off as Adria kicked the lock on his stretcher and it rolled down to the dock and onto the Ferry of Failure that was waiting for him.

"I think he meant that his time here was filled with Adrenaline." Adria smiled, cocking her head endearingly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what he meant girl." Dusk smirked, getting up and walking away from the ceremony before he got the urge to tackle the gold digger.

"There you have it! One sent packing, 21 left to go! Who will be next? Will it be Billy? Probably. Find out next time on Total….DRAMA…..ENTERTAINMENT!

* * *

**Slippery Seals : Adria, April, Olivia, Dusk, Ysabel, Colton, Ray, Shawnie, Stephan, Isabela**

**Daring Dolphins: Alex, Faith, Billy, Josh, Alan, Stephanie, Rose, Brendan, AJ, Ivy, Adam**

* * *

**Eliminated: Gary**

* * *

**(1)- Relay for Life is a walk to fight cancer, and in Chris's head, this was a walk to fight death.**

**(2)- Billy is from Topeka, Kansas. You know, the place the WBC is located…**

**(3)- A reference to Bianca Del Rio, a well known drag queen.**

**(4)- One of the items Faith has on her all times is her lipstick, and her lipstick knife...hopefully she doesn't get those confused again.**

**(5)- Pencil erasers are Gary's biggest fear, it's basically his kryptonite. **

**(6)- A running gag is the nature of Bunny, Cami's BFF. Is he just a stuffed rabbit or something more? Whatever he is, he's capable of lifting a boulder.**


	5. Water You Waiting For?

The camera turns on to face Total Drama host, Chris McLean. He gives one of his signature smiles to the camera, "Last time on Total Drama Entertainment, our campers participated in their very first challenge. A relay race! But instead of using batons like any normal person, the contestants had to carry a big boulder instead." Chris said chuckling to himself.

"We got your hot pocket Chris." Damian's voice came from the sidelines and he and Reina quickly ran on to the screen, now hogging Chris's spotlight.

"Also the microwave broke so we have to replace that." Reina sighed.

"Again? Well I'm sure not paying for it, you two go put your funds together and buy a new one." The host snapped back to the interns, completely ignoring his hot pocket, "Come back later, I'm recapping the show." He hissed. The two rolled their eyes and marched away from Chris.

"Anyway...where was I...oh yes, they had to go through the Bowling Alley of Doom...where Stephanie managed to use her accessories to win that round." Chris said, referring to when Stephanie used one of her diamond stud earrings to reflect light into Colton's eyes, it was what allowed the Daring Dolphins to take the lead.

"And after that they had to go through the Tight-rope of Treachery! Lucky for the Slippery Seals, Dusk overheard Ivy and Adam's plan, but it sadly wasn't enough to take the lead." Chris shrugged.

"Anyway after all that sliding, the bould- I mean batons were passed off at the Logs of Loserdom, where our campers had to dodge the falling logs. Good thing for Faith's chest and Brendan's face, they even cleared the logs for Ysa and April." Chris recounted when Faith used her chest to smack logs out of her way and into Brendan's face.

"The Slippery Seals finally took lead at the Dildo Island Pond...that was _suppose _to be a hundred feet deep...but somebody-" Chris's eyes narrowed and he coughed, it sounded like he said Chef between his coughs, and then he cleared his throat, "Forgot to make the adjustments. All because Billy refused to move...poor kid only bathes in Holy Water!" Chris laughed, "And finally at the Slide of Safety, the Seals' weren't so safe anymore when Gary decided he didn't need Adria's help to bring their baton to the end of the relay. It cost them the challenge...and it cost Gary some bones as well." Chris cringed, remembering the amount of pain Gary was in after his fall.

"In the end it was the superhero wannabe who ended up boarding the ferry of failure and being the first to be sent home. 11 votes to him, even he must hate his guts." Chris said, not even realizing one of his interns was responsible for who Gary voted for.

"Who will be voted off next on the new thrilling episode of Total….Drama….Entertainment!?"

* * *

Two spotlights blink to light and a camera juts out of an iceberg, popping up above a baby seal while another camera forces an eagle out of it's nest. Damian and Reina both hold up the clapperboard and clamp it down.

_**Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine**_

The camera then begins to move, past Chris, the host, who narrowly dodges it.

_**You guys are on my mind**_

The camera then turns and jumps into the ocean surrounding the island. The water is full of cod fish, Cami's bunny plushie and Ysabel swimming among them in her maroon strapless two piece swimsuit.

_**You asked me what I wanted to be **_

The camera pans above the ocean to a small raft with Isabela and Alan in it. Alan attempts to hit on her, but she's too busy writing in her dream journal to notice him. An eagle swoops from above and catches a cod...no wait it's Cami's bunny!

_**And now I think the answer is plain to see**_

Faith is sitting on a stump, bird watching as the eagle flies by, suddenly a water balloon is dropped on her head by Ivy who giggles and runs away and Brendan sits next to a tree, reading a book, while trying to keep out of Faith's sight.

_**I want to be famous**_

The camera pans over to a waterfall. A small canoe floats in the river with Adriana and Stephanie in it, the former shoving her daddy's money in Stephanie's face. Stephanie punches her in the throat, causing the money to go flying everywhere and their canoe tips off the waterfall, falling downwards.

_**I want to live close to the sun**_

Stephan is on a large branch, kicking his soccer ball and practicing with it. Adriana and Stephanie fall behind them, but he doesn't seem to notice.

_**Well pack your bags cause I've already won**_

Colton jumps out of nowhere and rams his whole body into Stephan for no particular reason.

_**Everything to prove nothing in my way**_

They smash into a confessional stand and knock Billy out who has a Bible and Holy water in hand

_**I'll get there one day**_

The camera pans over to the main lodge where Chef is making some stew. April makes a gagging motion and Adam is on his phone going through a hipster blog. Olivia is taking a picture of Chef cooking and Rose is on one of the laptops she stole.

'_**Cause I want to be famous**_

The camera pans towards the docks and Gary is running around in his Superman costume, attempting to fly while Dusk is a bit farther away, mirror out and reapplying his makeup

_**Nana na'na naana nana nana na nana nana na**_

The camera pans over to the water, several codfish jump out, a whale's tail is seen in the background and a dolphin jumps out of the water with Bunny in it's mouth

_**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**_

The camera pans over to the docks once more, now it is night and Ray is dressed in all sorts of glowsticks, your typical rave get up and dancing

_**I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous**_

Alex and Josh are seated next to each other around a campfire, it seems like something is about to happen between the two when AJ and Shawnie pop up, AJ interested in Josh, but Shawnie looks like she was just dragged there by her twin.

_**(Whistling 'I want to be famous')**_

The camera zooms out to see all the contestants sitting next to each other around the small fire, roasting marshmallows and sausages.

* * *

**Slippery Seals (The Girls)**

The morning sun shined through the small RV's few windows, a certain blonde girl groaned at the sight, "Turn off the sun...please…" Adria moaned, waking up the rest of the female Seals. Isabela yawned from her bunk, "Darn...I had such a good dream…" She sighed, having been rudely awakened by Adria's whining, "I gotta write this down before I forget." She told herself quietly, getting out her dream journal and jotting some words down in it.

Adria finally got up, only to complain more, "My back is killing me, these beds suck...this RV sucks...losing sucks…" She went on, displaying her pink push up bra and panties, apparently that was all she wore to bed. April, having been on the bunk above Adria glared at her from her bedding, "Did you forget to stop by the modesty shop on your way out of the womb?" She asked Adria, her face void of expression.

"Come on guys, if we don't act like a team the Dolphins are gonna win again." Shawnie spoke up, attempting to stop a fight from brewing between the two girls.

"It's fine. I know I can be a little...obvious about the way I dress. I was never taught to be afraid of my body, so I'm not." Adria smiled sweetly, grabbing a makeup bag and walking her way to the bathroom. Suddenly a flash went off and the girls all looked to see Olivia holding her camera.

"What? She isn't bad looking and if she isn't afraid of her body then she shouldn't mind photographic evidence." She shrugged, setting her camera down on the bed and taking a brush out from under her pillow. She ran it through her hair several times before swinging her legs over the top bunk and jumping to the floor. She grabbed her usual clothing and stretched, slowly putting them on in the middle of the room.

"What other pictures do you have on your camera?" Shawnie asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at the photographer.

"All sorts of them. Don't you worry about it, nothing that you wouldn't want getting around." Olivia smiled, sounding sincere.

"Well at least that's comforting." Isabela chimed in, looking between the four girls. She then continued to scribble in her dream journal about the dream she was having before she was rudely awoken.

**Confessional**

* * *

Ysabel sat uncomfortably in the confessional, "I agree with Shawnie...and since I'm basically leader of the team, I have to keep everyone under control...we have to all be team players…but dammmmmmmn apply aloe vera to that burn."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Slippery Seals (The Boys)**

Despite the complaints about the RV, it was surprisingly large enough for the boys and girls to have separate rooms, after all Chris wanted to keep it PG-13 at the least. **(1)**

Over on the guys side, everyone began to wake up around the same time. The walls separating the genders weren't very thick and the boys could hear everything that was happening on the other side.

"I've got to apply my makeup before Chris starts the next challenge!" Dusk announced, realizing it was almost 8:30 AM, and according to Chris, the perfect time to begin the day.

"Why don't you like...leave that stuff on overnight?" Stephan asked, having no idea how makeup worked.

"Honey, does it look like I want my face to break out?" Dusk retorted. Colton sneered, "Yeah, it does." He told long haired boy. Dusk rolled his eyes, ignoring Colton's remark. Colton continued to speak, "Anyway, we really have to step up our game. We gotta win this challenge, I mean for one thing our so called 'leader' is a girl and we already lost one of our guys...I'm not gonna be dominated by a bunch of feminazis."

"Woah dude…" Ray began, "Chill out, we just gotta get the team spirit pumping!" He exclaimed, trying to get the rest of the guys excited. It seemed to work, it at least raised their spirits.

* * *

**Daring Dolphins (The Girls)**

A phone alarm buzzed in the girl's swanky bedroom. A hand grabbed the phone, quickly unlocking it to shut off the annoying buzzing sound.

"Sorry, I wanted to get up a little early." Faith yawned, putting her phone down. The only other girls in the room were Rose and Stephanie. The latter stretched and shook her head, "No, no don't worry, the early bird gets the worm, or in this case the challenge." The activist replied, getting up and leaving the room to go ready herself for the new day. Rose was already on a laptop, scrolling through some website. **(2)**

"Wait, do you have the wifi code?" Faith asked her, raising an eyebrow. Rose had a very amused face on, "It wasn't that hard to get." She replied, "Here, give me your phone." She said, extending her hand. Faith was hesitant to hand it over, "Alright, but don't put anything weird on it." The auburn haired girl told the redhead.

* * *

**Daring Dolphins (The Boys)**

In the boys side, a certain boy with messy dirty blonde hair was scratching body in his sleep. He kept itching his body until someone shook him awake.

"Hey...uh you okay?" Brendan asked Alan, who was still itching himself.

"N-no...my body feels like its on fire." He complained to the bookworm. Brendan shrugged, having no explanation for Alan. A small giggle was heard from under Alan's bottom bunk. Brendan bent down only to come face to face with Ivy, who was trying to contain her laughter.

"I...uh found the culprit…" Brendan started, mouthing a 'please don't hurt me' to the prankster. Ivy crawled out from her hiding spot, holding a jar of white powder.

"Is that what I think it is?" Alan asked, between scratches. Ivy nodded, a grin creeping onto her face, "Homemade itching powder!" She announced, before running out of the boy's room. Alan sighed deeply, "Oh man...what am I going to do about this?" He asked looking around.

"For not he that commendeth himself is approved...but whom the Lord commendeth." A deep southern voice mumbled. Brendan and Alan both turned to look at Billy who was spewing Bible verses in his sleep.

"You wake up bible boy, I'm gonna see if a shower will get this off me." Alan told Brendan before retreating to the bathroom. Brendan sighed, "Why is it always me?" He asked himself.

"But I tell you that anyone who looks at a woman lustfully has already committed adultery with her in his heart." Billy mumbled to himself once more. Brendan approached him, grimacing for his pajamas were just his tighty whities and long socks. He lightly poked him on the shoulder, not wanting to touch him.

"Virgin Mary!" Billy cried, waking up. Brendan backed away from Billy rather slowly and then turned and ran into the bathroom, not wanting to deal with the boy.

The sound of the shower running and the sink running were heard when Brendan entered the bathroom. Adam was brushing his teeth when he glanced over at Brendan and then towards the shower, "Ivy?" He asked, before spitting into the sink. Brendan nodded, "Yeah… I hope I'm not next." He said nervously. Adam rolled his eyes, "All you have to do is tell her not to prank you." He instructed Brendan.

**Confessional**

* * *

Adam sat with his feet propped up, "I have to admit, this cast is quite attractive. I mean we have that Alex guy, that chick named Adria, Stephanie, Faith and Josh too…" He began listing people off, "But I came here to win, not to flirt with a bunch of people." He finished.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Alex, Josh, and AJ all sat on the floor in the middle of the main room of their suite. They sat in a tight triangle, sleep filling their eyes.

"So...how did you two sleep?" Josh asked, looking at AJ and Alex curiously.

"I slept really well actually, thanks for letting me have the bottom." Alex told Josh with a smirk.

"I slept well too...except I think I heard Ivy keep leaving the room during the night and that woke me up a couple times." AJ added, looking at the boys.

"I'm sure she had her reasons. Too bad you couldn't have somebody to keep you company." Alex smirked, looking around like he had said nothing at all.

"Hard pass." AJ retorted, her nostrils flaring as she looked at Josh longingly, who was currently looking at Alex.

"Ouch!" Alex replied, faking being hurt.

"I'll take him if you won't." Josh half-joked, smiling at AJ.

"Aww, a man after my own heart." Alex laughed, putting his hand over his chest and fluttering his eyelashes at Josh. Josh blushed slightly, and Alex started laughing.

"Well guys...as fun as this was, I'm gonna go brush my hair and get ready." AJ told the boys before quickly getting up. As she walked towards the girls room, Stephanie came out, nearly bumping into her.

"Hey AJ, how was last night?" Stephanie asked, a smile on her face.

"Pretty good...I'm just a little confused right now. Do...you think Alex is into girls?" She asked the girl, who closed her eyes and thought for a few seconds.

"It's hard to tell with him...but from the looks of him and Josh right now, I'd have to say that they really like each other. He may not realize that he is doing some of the stuff he is doing though. Maybe he isn't really aware that he likes a guy?" Stephanie suggested to the bubbly twin.

"So...does that mean that Josh might like him back?" AJ asked, a frown on her face.

"It might, but there is no harm in trying!" Stephanie encouraged, smiling at her new friend.

"I suppose. Thanks Steph!" AJ said before walking into the room.

"No problem...there's no harm in trying but there is also not really a chance." Stephanie muttered to herself as she passed the two boys on the floor who were currently invested in conversation with one another.

**Confessional**

* * *

"You know, I'm usually way more social than I have been around here. These people are just so intimidating though. This cast is tough. Also most of them are really rude. It sucks too because usually when people are that mean they get what is coming to them, but when all of them are like that, there's nobody else to gang up with to target them." Stephanie muttered, her hair bouncing when she shook her head at the end of her speech.

* * *

Faith sat in the confessional with her legs crossed. She pulled out an actual tube of lipstick and applied it calmly before finally opening her mouth. "What can I say? I'm an asshole." She laughed.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Slippery Seals**

There was a loud crash heard outside the RV and a slamming sound. The RV began to shake and someone barged right into the RV.

"Up and at 'em Seals!" The voice of Reina was heard throughout the vehicle, "You guys better get breakfast if you want to be energized for the challenge!" She yelped. She barged into the girl's room, ripping Isabela's dream journal out of her hands.

"You don't have ti-" Reina began but then started to read what Isabela had written in her journal. A small blush crept on her face, "Well...that wasn't what I was expecting to read." The intern said, biting her lip and handing the journal back to Isabela. Isabela blushed and said nothing, looking in the opposite direction of Reina and the others.

**Confessional**

* * *

Isabela looked from one side of the Confessional to the other, "It isn't what it looks like...I swear." She said, blushing once again.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Reina coughed, "Alright...alright...uh" She tried to regain her cool. She slammed her fist into the wall, causing the RV to shake.

"Is everyone okay?!" Stephan asked, having rushed into the room, he was followed by Ray, Colton and Dusk.

"Good, you're all here." Reina said, "Alright listen Seals, since there is only Damian and me, Chris put us in charge of each team, and you guys got me!"

"Is that suppose to be a good thing?" Colton sneered, and he received a firm slap in the face from the intern.

"Yes...okay I'm going to explain something to guys that Chris did not...as usual" She added, "You see each time your team wins, you get points. These points act as money here." Upon hearing the word 'money', Adria's face immediately lit up, she walked closer to the intern.

"So can I like turn my money into points?" The gold digger asked, eyes full of hope.

"No, you guys have no points because you are losers!" Reina replied back, "So get motivated and win so you can buy stuff." She told them, "And for the love of Maple Syrup, put some real clothes on." She told Adria, who scoffed. Hearing those words, the boys, minus Dusk turned to look at Adria's not so modest body.

"Oh to be young…" Reina commented, "What am I saying I'm like a year older than most of you." She told herself and then left, but not before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Daring Dolphins**

The Dolphins finally finished getting themselves ready for the day and were slowly gathering outside of the rooms, in the main area of their suite. Alex and Josh had since evacuated from their spot on the floor. All eleven Dolphins were gathered around the door chattering away. Stephanie walked over to the door and was just about to Open it as Damian stormed into the room, a long purple scarf waving behind him as he walked.

"Hello Dolphins! Just a little reminder to go to the mess hall to eat your breakfast, and also we got word that starting next week, a sort of shop will be opening on the camp ground! Chris didn't mention it because...well he's Chris. You will each earn points when you win a challenge, and right now, every one of you has ten points! Some items are simple, like a gourmet meal, while others can be as helpful as an advantage in the challenge or even grant you immunity!" Damian explained, watching as Rose's eyes lit up.

"So we just have to win challenges to get the points right?" Stephanie asked, a smile plastered to her face.

"That's about it! Get ten points for a win! Point values for winning a challenge will change once in a while, but you will be notified! Also, We were told to let you all know that in case of elimination, you may choose to give any person on the island the points you have. You may also choose to keep your points and leave without helping anybody else, it's up to you." Damian said, smiling at the Dolphins.

"Well thank you for that, Damian!" AJ cheered, smiling brightly at the intern.

"Aren't you so cute. Too bad I hate cute. Anyways, goodbye, and remember to get to the mess hall in a timely fashion." He muttered, walking out of the suite.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

The Dolphins were the first team to enter the mess hall, smiling as they noticed that one side of the room was much nicer than the other. It had a buffet in the middle of the table with a large line of gourmet food running down it. They smiled and quickly ran over. AJ sat first and looked over at Josh excitedly. Before he could sit next to her, Alex slid in quietly, patting the seat next to him for Josh. He sat without any trace of negativity and began filling his plate. AJ glanced at him when she could, but kept finding Alex looking at her and smiling instead. She eventually got frustrated and stopped looking altogether, ignoring the tall Asian boy sitting next to her.

**Confessional**

* * *

Alex looked around in annoyance, finally speaking up, "You know, I get kind of jealous of Josh when AJ flirts with him. I mean, don't get me wrong, he's really great and I've never really felt this way about a bro before...strictly on a bro level...anyways, bottom line is, AJ is cute." His speech sounded more like he was trying to convince himself of something rather than his actual opinion.

* * *

"Don't get me wrong, Alex is super cute, but I just don't think he's very...stable. He really had some tendencies that I could see ending up badly, like, how he flirts with the guy I actually want to talk to? Not so cool. I like Alex, but if he keeps getting in the way of me talking to Josh and us ending up together and- no, just, no. If he keeps it up, I won't be too pleased." AJ sighed, rolling her eyes in agony.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Ivy sat next to Adam, smiling at him while he completely ignored her. On Adam's other side was Alan, who was trying to focus on eating, but also looked up and was smiling at AJ. He kept trying to wave to grab her attention, but she didn't seem to notice, being too busy trying not to stare at Josh from around Alex's rather large head.

"Don't worry about it, she's a bit preoccupied." Stephanie told him, patting his shoulder politely.

"I've never talked to her before. Sometimes I just can't say the right things to girls and they get kinda mad. I mean I know I'm not the most romantic guy but I really don't mean to come off as a perv...I just kind of do." Alan explained to Stephanie, who nodded, trying her best to seem sympathetic.

"You'll find the words! Just...probably not best to waste them on her." She muttered, noticing the girl breaking and looking towards Josh, just to have Alex move his head back to block her line of sight.

Billy sat by himself in the middle of the table, bible in hand and snacking on some bacon. He muttered the verses to himself, while Faith stared at him from the end of the table. She looked at Brendan next to her and smiled at him, pulling out a tube of lipstick. She opened it and popped it up, revealing her actual lipstick, and not the knife that Brendan was fearful of.

Rose ran into the room suddenly, not realizing that her team had left already. She made it to the table and quickly sat down across from Faith. She pulled out a compact mirror and looked in it hurriedly.

"Is that yours?" Faith asked, looking at the girl in question.

"...it is now. I...found it earlier." Rose muttered, fixing a strand of hair that was out of place.

"Do you 'find' things often?" Faith smirked.

"Sometimes, when I'm looking for them." Rose finished, smiling at the girl. Not far away from them, Stephanie was eavesdropping, smirking at this knowledge.

**Confessional**

* * *

"The boys here should really be paying more attention to me! I am kind of on the wrong team for that though. I mean...Alex and Josh are going to be making out whenever Alex realizes that he jumped on the rainbow cruise when he got on this island, and then we have Alan who has the eyes for AJ, when she can't even see that the guy she is flirting with isn't interested. Her flirting isn't even flirting! She just bats her eyelashes a lot and it looks like she is having a seizure, then will stare at him while he stares at Alex! I actually have never met a weirder group of people ever!" Stephanie shouted, quickly trying to compose herself after her ranting session. She calmed down a bit before fixing her hair and walking out of the confessional.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

The doors opened and the Seals all walked in, most looking relatively tired.

"Get yo grub Seals before it's all gone!" Chef Hatchet yelled at them from the kitchen.

Shawnie made her way over to AJ, "Hey Lainie," She greeted her with a nickname, hugging her from behind. AJ turned around to embrace her sister, "Shawnie! How was the RV?" She asked her, hoping it wasn't too bad. Shawnie shook her head and groaned a little. From the Seals table, Adria shot Shawnie a dirty look, though neither team seemed to notice it.

Isabela quickly got her food from Chef, which looked like oatmeal, but you can't be too certain. She took a seat at her table and began to eat, rather absentmindedly. Colton found a spot next to her, "Hey hot stuff." He greeted her with a smirk, but the daydreamer didn't even notice him or his flirt. Colton rolled his eyes, "Whatever…" He said, turning to face his food. Isabela moved her arm to grab her dream journal, which was on the table, accidentally bumping into her glass of orange juice, which toppled over and spilled all over Colton's lap.

"This whole team is a bunch of idiots!" He screamed enraged, jumping up and leaving to clean himself off.

Stephan found a seat next to Adria, "Mind if I sit here, I won't yell like him." He said, pointing at Colton who was storming off.

"Please have a seat." Adria smiled, batting her eyelashes at him. She gave him a wink and then turned to her meal.

**Confessional**

* * *

Stephan sat in the confessional booth with a smile on his face, "You know...I think Adria wants me...like in a dating kinda way."

* * *

Adria smirked, "Do I want Stephan? Pfft, I just want a boy to act as a safety net." She concluded, before applying some lip balm.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Ray, Ysabel and Dusk all sat together, chatting it up about parties and raves.

"Yeah, this one time at this party I was at last year this dude jumped out a window and on to a trampoline at the bottom...it was so sick!" Ysabel told the two boys, who were listening to her story intently.

"Did he like jump really high after landing?" Ray asked, "Or did he like break anything?"

"Oh, he jumped back up, practically all the way back up to the window… when he fell back down he broke both his legs." Ysa told them.

"Damnnn...that must have hurt." Dusk said.

"I usually attend raves, not so much on the wild house parties." Ray told them, " Last rave I was at, someone started playing 'Turn Down For What' and all the white people lost their shit." He said laughing. **(3)**

"You're white." Dusk pointed out. Ray laughed even harder, "I lost my shit." This caused all three of them to burst out laughing.

"I've gone to my fair share of parties, but I go to drag shows much more." Dusk told them.

"I've always wanted to go to one." The two others said simultaneously, "Jinx!" Ysa shouted at Ray, "You owe me a coke!"

"My stage name there is Dusk Todawn, I sometimes perform at the clubs, it's a decent amount of money." Dusk told them.

"Woah really? So you're like a star sorta." Ray said, admiring Dusk's abilities. Dusk shrugged, "I mean it all started with me liking boys and crossdressing, so you go far or you go home."

"I'd like to see you perform Dusk." Shawnie said, walking over to the group, "I don't know, it seems like a fun thing to watch." She told them, taking a seat next to Ray. The group nodded, "Okay, it's settled, it doesn't matter who wins, but we def have to see Dusk perform when this is over." Ysabel concluded.

April walked over to Faith and Rose, who were sitting with the Dolphins, "My team's being boring so I'm going to sit with you guys." She said, taking a seat without giving the girls a chance to react.

"Well, I can't really blame you." Rose said, shrugging, "But you're attracting more." She said pointing at Olivia, who followed April to the other table.

"Well...I have to agree with April, our team isn't exactly coordinated." Olivia sighed, taking a seat next to her teammate. "Oh!" She exclaimed getting an idea, "I know lets take a selfie!" She said, whipping out her camera, and before anyone could argue, a picture was taken.

"We're the queens of Lesbo island!" Olivia laughed. Rose smirked, finding her word choice funny, "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not gay. Pansexual, but not gay." She corrected the photographer. Olivia giggled and turned to her teammate, "What about you?" She asked. April shrugged, "Meh...I don't really know what I am, and I don't really care either." She said. Faith laughed, "Well I for one like the title Queen of Lesbo Island." She declared, "It beats Queen of Dildo Island."

"Well it doesn't matter, we can all be friends anyway." Olivia concluded. April got up, "We should get going before little miss gold digger throws a fit." She told Olivia, looking at Adria, who was giving them a death glare.

**Confessional**

* * *

"I don't know why I'm telling the confessional this…" April began, "I mean once I had feelings for one of my close female friends...and that confused me...and that's why I don't do romance."

* * *

Olivia sat down, polishing her camera lense, "It's kinda odd how many gay people there are here, Me, Faith, Dusk...Rose and Josh are pansexual I think and I think Ivy and Adam are bi?" She tilted her head confused, "And then there's Alex...he's always looking at Josh and trust me no friend looks at a friend like that with _that _much lust in their eyes."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"Good morning campers!" Chris's voice rang through the room, as he barged into the Mess Hall. "I hope you're all ready...for the challenge of your lives!" He yelled, sounding as dramatic as possible. "You all better finish your breakfast, change into your swimsuits and meet me at the dock in 5!" He told them, clapping his hands together "We're taking a little trip out on the ocean, so once you're at the dock get into your team's boat. Reina's got the Seals and Damian's got the 'Phins!" He said and then turned and left, without another word. Chef grumbled to himself from the back and slammed the kitchen door shut. He quickly followed Chris out of the building, leaving the contestants alone, other than with the two interns.

"Okay, you heard the man, Dolphins, when you get to the dock, I'll be in the blue speedboat, just let yourself on." Damian told his team and then turned to the Seals, "You guys will be in the green boat, Reina will be driving that one." He finished, "Well...see you then!" He waved to them and left with Reina.

* * *

**Daring Dolphins**

On the Dolphins' speedboat, there was hardly any room to sit down, leading to some awkward positions. Damian tried to steer, though he wasn't very good at it, causing the team to occasionally be splashed. On one side of the boat sat Alex, who was in his gray swim trunks, with two other contestants practically on his lap. Josh sat half on Alex, half off Alex wearing his green and black swim trunks and AJ also sat half on the Asian and half off him, wearing a yellow and white polka-dotted bikini.

Damian hit a wave, shaking the whole boat and causing many of the contestants to go into even more uncomfortable positions. Josh grabbed at Alex for balance, and Alex held out his hand. Josh took it firmly and held on for dear life, while AJ was left staring at the boy she liked basically holding hands with the boy who liked her.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Coming here was supposed to be a fun adventure but honestly I am really starting to doubt a lot of stuff." Alex admitted, looking around the confessional uncomfortably.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Faith sat on the opposite side of Alex, wearing a black one piece, with Brendan next to her, he was wearing black and red swimming trunks. Another bump, courtesy of Damian led to Brendan's face being smashed into Faith's chest.

"This isn't the first time this has happened." Faith said nonchalantly. Brendan slipped down and fell on to the floor of the boat, "Wow...something really soft saved my fall before." He said, unaware that soft thing was Faith's breasts. "This isn't the first time I've heard that." Faith replied. Next to them was Ivy, wearing a blue and white polka-dotted bikini and Adam wearing black swim trunks, the former practically on top of the Hipster. Adam groaned, "Get off…" He told her sternly. Ivy shook her head, and instead jumped on to his back, holding her arms out towards the wind.

"It's like I'm flying!" She screamed, laughing while Adam has an unamused face.

Stephanie and Rose sat in the back of the boat, the only two to actually get their own spaces with enough room to move.

"So how do you feel about the competition so far?" Stephanie asked Rose, finally getting a chance to talk to the girl.

"Could be worse." Rose replied, bored by the conversation already.

"Aw, I thought you were having so much fun 'finding' stuff laying around." Stephanie muttered, smirking at the girl.

"...yeah, pretty much." Rose concluded, looking nervous at first but quickly smiling at the girl.

"Don't get caught or that could end badly." Stephanie warned, her smirk increasing in ferocity.

Billy and Alan were the only ones standing, due to the lack of room. Alan tried to snag a spot next to AJ and prepared to start hitting on her.

"Do you have a map? Cuz I can't help but get lost in your eyes." He asked her, before another bump caused a gallon of salt water to splash him in the face. Flustered he took his glasses off to wipe them down. AJ giggled, "Sorry, but no thank you." She said trying to sound sincere and not wanting to hurt Alan's feelings. Meanwhile Billy was still standing on the boat, in his black swimming trunks,"I don't like being this far at sea… surrounded by water that ain't been purified." He spat on the ground. Damian rolled his eyes, purposely going into another wave, so some 'unpurified' water splashed Billy in the face.

"Argghh!" Billy screamed in pain, the salt burning his eyes, "It's the devil! He wants my eyes!" He cried out, rubbing them to cease the burning. When this didn't work, he pulled out a flask of holy water from swim trunks and poured it down his face. The rest of the Dolphins stared at him wide-eyed.

* * *

**Slippery Seals**

Out on the Seals boat, Reina steered even rougher than Damian, splashing the contestants with salt water from the ocean. She sported a grin, clearly getting something out of it. Unlike the Dolphins, the Seals had extra room on their boat due to voting Gary out, and despite this Adria, who was currently wearing her pink two piece bathing suit which had 'princess' in large purple letters on the butt, was sitting in Stephan's lap and he was wearing a white compression shirt and gray swimming trunks..

"So you're like a soccer player right?" She asked him, in a relatively flirty voice, "Do they make a lot of money?"

"Um...I think so?" Stephan replied, not sure what to reply back with, "But yeah, I'm a soccer player. You're a model right?" He nodded confidently, resting a hand on her hip to keep her steady.

"Oh you." She giggled, playfully slapping his thigh, but leaving her hand there a few seconds longer than necessary.

"Anyway, you guys are all looking super fetch today." She said, looking at the rest of her team and flashing them a smile. **(4)**

"Thanks…" Dusk said, flashing her a smile. He was wearing gray shorts similar to Stephan's, only he had a gray shirt on instead, "It's too bad I put makeup on, just for it to get ruined by the water." He sighed softly. Shawnie was next to him, wearing a purple and black tankini, with Ysabel and Ray on her other side.

"Thank you." She smiled at Adria. Dusk leaned close to Shawnie and whispered to her, "I don't buy a single word she's saying and you shouldn't either."

"Are you sure?" Shawnie whispered back, to which Dusk nodded to. Shawnie sighed, not sure what to believe.

On the other side of them, Isabela sat next to Colton, the girl was wearing a pink floral halter tank with black bikini bottoms and the boy was wearing just a pair of orange swim trunks. It seemed her daydreaming personality didn't even acknowledge his malicious presence. Colton was eyeing the girl up, "Nice breasts." He told her. Isabela glared at him, "You know for someone who's good looking, you're kinda a massive jerk." She told him. Colton smirked, "Good looking huh?" He seemed amused, and rather arrogant after hearing that, "I mean there's so much more about me, you have no idea, just _how _amazing I really am."

Isabela sighed, realizing what she got herself into, so she took her dream journal out and began to write in it, ignoring Colton and occasionally doodling in it.

Ysabel and Ray were both chatting it up, the party girl was clad in a maroon strapless two-piece and the rave DJ was wearing a bright red speedo and had a pair of matching goggles around his neck.

"So you wanna be a DJ?" Ysabel asked him. Ray nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, more specifically, a rave DJ." He told her, Ysa smiled, "That's so cool, I always love to go to parties, sometimes I even throw them." Ray got very excited, "Really? Oh man, once this whole thing is over you and me gotta throw a party, I can be the DJ." He suggested, Ysa smiled, liking the idea.

At the end of the boat, Olivia had her legs hanging over the side of the boat, just above the water. She had her camera out, taking pictures of horizon and the objects they passed. The photographer was wearing a light blue bikini and April, who was next to her was wearing a plain white one piece bathing suit. April was looking rather unenthusiastic about the whole thing, "If I have to swim, I'm going to kill Chris." Olivia looked over at her, "Yeah, count me in on that."

* * *

After what seems like forever, the two speedboats approached a large indigo platform that looked like it was covered in water. On each side of the platform there were steps, one side had a green pugil stick held up by a bar and the other side had a blue pugil stick held in a similar position. **(5)**

"Welcome contestants, to Total Drama's very first Pugil contest!" Chris's voice was heard, causing everyone to turn to the direction of the voice. Chris sat on a dark red jetski, megaphone in hand, with Chef in the front of the aquatic vehicle, driving it."What's a Pugil you ask? Well it's those giant Q-tips!" The host said, pointing at the sticks on each side of the platform. Chef rolled his eyes, "I ain't paid enough for this." He mumbled to himself, before starting the jetski up, and moving it closer to the platform.

"You see, the platform here is very slippery...kinda like a slip and slide, which is what one of you is gonna do!" He laughed. Chef sighed, "Listen up maggots, if one of you gets knocked off the platform, you out of the game, plain and simple." He explained, shorter, but more to the point than Chris.

"Yeah! So each team sends up one person to go fight, if you're knocked off, you're out. If you stay you continue until there is only one person left standing!" Chris told the contestants.

"Great…" April said from the Seals boat. Olivia looked at her, "Not a fan of getting wet?" She asked her, April shook her head, "Not a fan of swimming." Olivia nodded, understanding, "Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"Well if you're all going to be a bunch of wusses, then I guess I volunteer to do it." Adria spoke up, getting off of Stephan and preparing herself to duel with one of the Dolphins.

"That's like so brave of you." Stephan said, admiring the blonde.

On the Dolphins boat, Adam had managed to pry Ivy from his back, "Just for that, you have to go." He told her, "It's payment."

Ivy shrugged, "Sure, I mean it will be fun right?" She said, rather enthusiastically. Everyone around her shrugged, not entirely sure.

* * *

**Round I: Adria vs Ivy**

Adria stood on the platform, green pugil in both hands. She struck a few fighting poses and then they just started becoming model poses, and then she blew a kiss towards her teams boat, more specifically, towards Stephan. Ivy rolled her eyes watching this take place.

"Start!" Chef screamed, blowing a whistle.

Ivy ran towards Adria, her flip flops allowing her to be much faster than Adria, who was wearing heels. The prankster swiped her blue pugil stick at Adria, who managed to block it with her own stick.

"Ugh! Why can't I just hire someone to do this for me!" The rich girl complained. The two separated and Adria lifted her stick to smack Ivy, who narrowly dodged it. Adria slipped on her heels, and she went sliding into the ocean.

"Yes!" Ivy yelped in victory, jumping up and down, and then sliding back to the Dolphins' side.

Adria was helped back up by Reina, letting her back on to the boat. The intern shook her head, "Seriously...heels? Are you kidding me?" She scolded the girl.

* * *

**Round II: Colton vs Billy**

Colton held the green Pugil stick menacingly staring Billy down.

"Well Hillbilly...looks like it's time to wipe the floor." Colton sneered, charging at Billy. Billy didn't put up much of a fight and went sliding, almost falling off.

"Billy! You have to fight back!" Alan shouted at him from the Dolphins boat.

"I ain't gonna fight back! I ain't fighting no one unless it is the word of the Lord!" He yelled back to his teammate, not paying attention to Colton, who was now about a foot away from him.

"Rest in pieces…" Colton said, before smacking Billy right in the jaw, sending him flying into the water. Colton raised his pugil stick in pride as his teammates cheered for him.

Billy emerged from the water, screaming and choking on water, "I'm dirty! The devil is gonna take me over! Lord help me!" He screamed. Damian grabbed him from the boat, "Shut up, please shut up." He told him, as he forcefully pulled him on to the boat. Billy pulled his flask of holy water out and began guzzling the liquid down.

**Confessional**

* * *

Billy glared at the camera, then jugged some more holy water down his throat. He wiped his mouth before speaking, "Everybody in this here competition is going straight to hell."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Round III: Stephan vs AJ**

Stephan was doing a few stretches before he took his green pugil stick and stepped onto the platform. AJ did the same, taking the blue pugil stick and approaching Stephan. Stephan made the first move, running at her, he swung at her, but AJ ducked, sliding a bit as she did.

"Wait..." AJ told herself, realizing while the platform was slippery, she had an advantage in speed and size. Stephan charged at her again, but AJ simply slid away from him.

"Fight back!" Stephan yelled at her, angered she was merely avoiding him, rather than fighting head on. AJ smiled, and ran at the soccer player, who started running at her as well. Before they met, AJ ducked once more, sliding underneath him, as he sled off the platform and into the deep blue.

The Dolphins all let out a cheer, and Shawnie did as well, cheering for her sister. The Seals all turned to face Shawnie, sending her a glare for cheering someone of the opposite team on.

"Sorry…" She told them. Reina brought Stephan back on to the boat.

"Aren't you like a soccer player? You should have been able to beat her!" Ysabel scold him. Stephan sighed, "She was too fast!" He complained. Colton laughed, "Not everyone can be as athletic as me." He sneered, causing Stephan to send him a deadly glare.

* * *

**Round IV: April vs Stephanie**

April and Stephanie stared each other down, but the latter was the first to make a move. Stephanie cautiously approached April, and then went in for the kill. April flew back a bit, but managed to stand her ground.

"Wow, I was certain someone as small as you would have gone flying." Stephanie stated, not even aware of how rude her comment was. The glare on April's face made it apparent.

"Oh hell no…" April began, walking calmly over to Stephanie, "I am not going to be swimming and I sure as hell won't be called short." She growled, taking her Pugil stick and hitting Stephanie in the face with it.

"Ouch...that's gonna leave a mark." Chris commented from his megaphone. It didn't end there, before Stephanie even had a chance to retaliate, April attacked her face once again, and again and again, until Stephanie lost her balance and fell off the platform.

Isabela wrote in her journal, "Remember, not to call her short." She said as she wrote it down.

* * *

**Round V: Isabela vs Alex**

Alex held his pugil stick similar to a baseball player, while Isabela held hers with just one hand, not seeming to be aware of her surroundings.

"I don't think I can do this…" Alex said, lowering his stick, Isabela tilted her head confused, "I can't hit a girl." Alex sighed. Isabela began to walk closer to him, careful not to slip.

"Alex! You can't let the team down!" Josh yelled at him. AJ nodded, "Yeah come on Alex! We believe in you!"

Hearing this, Alex perked his head up, "I can't let them down...if we lose I'd be the one going home." He told himself. He began to run at Isabela, swinging his stick like a baseball bat at her. The impact was so immense Isabela literally went flying off the platform, like Alex just struck home run.

"Holy shit!" Someone from the Seals cried out.

**Confessional**

* * *

"Wow...Alex practically killed that girl." Josh said, wide eyed, "Now that I think about it...I think he mentioned he played baseball...that would make sense...I wonder if he's ever played as pitcher or as catcher?" **(6)**

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Round VI: Dusk vs Josh**

"I'm sorry about this." Josh began, preparing to fight the Drag Queen. Dusk shook his head, "Nu-uh, don't count me out just yet!" He yelled, running at Josh. Josh narrowly dodged him, and swept at his feet. Dusk tripped, given he was wearing heels, he slipped and fell.

"Ugh! Reina was right, heels don't work in this situation." He said, ripping them off his feet, but before he could get back up, Josh smacked him off the platform.

"That was a quick match." Chris laughed, watching Dusk reemerge from the water, make up now running.

* * *

**Round VII: Olivia vs Adam**

Adam looked rather unimpressed at Olivia, "Well here goes nothing…" Adam sighed, running at Olivia. It was rather sudden, Olivia twirled her pugil stick, as if to show off and then rammed the end of it into Adam's stomach.

"Oof!" Adam heaved, falling to his knees. Olivia than smashed the stick into his side, sending him tumbling to the end of the platform. Gasps were heard from both boats. Olivia calmly walked over to Adam, camera out to take a picture of him before she pushed him off the platform.

"Harsh…" Chris said, but his face broke out into a grin, "But sure to get more viewers."

**Confessional**

* * *

Adam sat in the confessional, groaning in pain. "You know...that Olivia girl acts all sweet to everybody but I think there is more to her than that, because let me tell you that was neither sweet or wholesome." The hipster finished, clutching his bruised sides.

* * *

"Oopsies! I guess I sort of lost my cool out there. I mean yes, I'm acting nicer than I would back home, but I also don't want to be that one person who was a grouch the whole time and got kicked off because of their attitude. Plus, I really didn't want to deal with losing again!" Olivia explained, sighing before walking out of the confessional.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Round VIII: Shawnie vs Brendan**

Brendan and Shawnie stared each other down, their pugil sticks in hand. Neither one was willing to move just yet, staring the other down. With a smile, Shawnie was the first to move, lunging at Brendan. The boy yelped and held his pugil stick out in front of him when Shawnie struck. The poles connected and the two began pushing at the other. Brendan was slightly stronger however and managed to shove Shawnie back. She began to lose her balance, and noticed that the stairs were right behind her, not the water. As she began to fall backwards, she heard two key voices.

"No! Shawnie be careful! You can do it!" AJ yelled, her team looking at her in annoyance, but quickly softening once they realized that her sister was in danger.

"Come on girl, don't let some bookworm beat you down like that! Be as fierce as that hair!" Dusk yelled.

Shawnie suddenly regained her balance incredibly and glared at Brendan, who gulped nervously. The more mature twin ran up to him and began smacking his legs repeatedly. Brendan grunted with each blow, and was finally swept away on the platform, sliding straight into the water.

"Thanks guys!" Shawnie yelled to her sister and Dusk, who just nodded happily.

"I'd be way more mad if they weren't twins." Stephanie shrugged, not liking that a team member lost, but understanding that blood is thicker than water.

* * *

**Round IX: Ysabel vs Faith**

Ysabel and Faith were next up, grabbing their pugil sticks and quickly getting to work. The two girls ran at each other, being very evenly matched. Neither was overpowering the other or dodging, both just trying to bat at each other. Faith began backing up, trying to figure out a plan as quickly as possible as the party girl was beginning to get more aggressive. Faith was almost backed over the ledge, Ysabel walking towards her with a smile on her face.

"I got this one, let's g-AYE" Her speech turned into a scream as she stepped straight onto a pebble and started sliding around on the slippery surface. She finally fell over, landing straight on her back, still sliding. She stopped just before she reached the edge, but Faith quickly ran over and slide into her, shoving her off the platform.

"How the hell did a rock get on that platform?!" Ysabel yelled in frustration once she surfaced, looking around at the Dolphins.

**Confessional**

* * *

Rose sat in the confessional tossing a rock around in her hands, smiling innocently at the camera.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Round X: Ray vs Alan**

"Ray is the last Seal to go, meaning Seals, any of you can go next round! Rose, you are forced to go next for the Dolphins, good luck with that!" Chris informed the group, watching as Alan and Ray stepped onto the platform.

Alan prepared and took a defensive stance, but Ray avoided the formalities entirely and ran straight at Alan, striking extremely fast. This threw Alan off balance and he began wobbling a bit, which Ray also took no time to pick up on. He once more struck Alan, just hard enough to send the boy sliding to the edge of the platform. Alan sighed in relief as he was still standing, just before Ray poked him slightly, pushing him back into the water.

"Here, let me help you!" AJ volunteered, grabbing Alan's hand and helping him back into the boat.

"Thanks pretty lady." He thanked, smiling at her.

"Hey Josh, do you think I have a shot next round?" AJ said, completely turning away from Alan. The blond boy just sighed and sat in the corner of the boat, clearly annoyed.

* * *

**PEOPLE STILL IN THE CHALLENGE: **

**Daring Dolphins: Faith, Alex, Josh, AJ, Rose, Ivy**

**Slippery Seals: April, Shawnie, Colton, Ray, Olivia**

* * *

**Round XI: April vs Rose**

April was shoved onto the platform by her team who figured that April could beat Rose, the only member of the Dolphins who hadn't had a turn yet. The girls prepared before Rose quickly started sliding around the platform.

"Woah! You're really fast, Rose." April muttered, looking around to try and catch the girl with her eyes.

"You have to be fast to live where I live." Rose replied, darting around and suddenly popping up behind April.

"What does that even mean?" April asked, eyebrow raised curiously, boredly swinging her pugil stick behind her and hitting Rose in the forehead. Rose bounced backwards and quickly regained balance, running around to April's front.

"I have a few bad habits." She replied, running at April. April held her ground, and swung her stick perfectly as it connected with Rose's chest, sending her bouncing off the platform and into the water.

"Sweet, I avoided the water again." She cheered, running over to the side and pulling Rose out of the water.

"Nice job." Rose noted, shaking April's hand before jumping back into the Dolphin's boat, where the team (with the exception of Billy and Stephanie) ambushed her.

"You did a pretty good job! You're...really fast." AJ told the girl.

"Yeah...freakishly fast actually. That will be useful." Adam agreed.

* * *

**Round XII: Shawnie vs AJ**

AJ ran up to the platform without asking her team, grabbing the blue pugil stick and preparing herself. Without another word, Shawnie was shoved by somebody from her team onto the platform. Adria smiled at her excitedly.

"I don't want to fight my sister!" AJ complained, looking at the Seals in annoyance.

"Yeah can we switch or something?" Shawnie asked, looking at Chris.

"Nope! This will be good." He replied, smiling from his position.

"I won't do it." AJ finalized, dropping her stick and folding her arms.

"Sis, we have to." Shawnie told her, tapping her with her pugil stick. AJ sighed.

"Hey everybody! One time at a family reunion, our cousin brought this really cute boy and AJ took a liking to him…" Shawnie started shouting, looking around.

"Shawnie...don't tell this story...I'm warning you…" AJ muttered, her cheeks flushing.

"But the problem was, we hadn't seen this cousin in a really long time, so we weren't sure which guy was our cousin and which one was his friend...and AJ actually ended up thinking the guy that was our cousin was the one who was c-" Shawnie was cut off as she was hit repeatedly in the side with a blue pugil stick, AJ standing over her looking furious. **(7)**

"YOU HAD TO PICK THAT STORY OF ALL STORIES? I HADN'T SEEN HIM IN TEN YEARS, I HAD NO CLUE HE WAS OUR COUSIN THE OTHER GUY LOOKED MORE LIKE US THAN HE DID." AJ shouted, bringing her wrath upon her twin, who just smirked. Without stalling anymore, AJ swiftly shoved Shawnie off the platform, breathing heavily and groaning out of anger. It took her a few minutes to calm down, the other contestants watching her in slight fear.

"Hot, am I right?" Alex whispered to Josh, who just slapped his chest to get him to shut up.

* * *

**Round XIII: Ray vs Alex**

Ray and Alex walked onto the platform at the same time, getting their pugil sticks and not wasting a second. Ray began sliding around the platform and running toward Alex, trying to zigzag to confuse him.

"I play baseball...I have good aim you know." Alex told the boy, who tried to ignore him. Ray finally got within reach of Alex and swung the stick at him, just for Alex to aim at Ray's pugil stick.

"Ouch!" Ray shouted as the stick was ripped from his hands and went flying into the water. Alex looked at him menacingly, and just pushed him, sending him off the ledge.

**Confessional**

* * *

"The power is strong with Alex...I don't know if I'm talking about his gay powers or his actual strength anymore. Either way, he's pretty useful." Faith concluded, shrugging.

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Round XIV: Olivia vs Ivy**

Olivia walked up, followed by Ivy. The girls glanced at one another not very interested in their opponent. Olivia had no problem running over and swinging at Ivy, who returned the blow. The two girls went back and forth like this for a while, hitting the other until they were both just back in the middle of the platform where they had started.

"This is going to be a long one." Olivia muttered, sighing as she continued to strike Ivy. After about five minutes of blows being returned and the girls getting nowhere, Ivy, who was giggling just continued her tactics, while Olivia began to get frustrated.

"Can you just lose already?" She yelled, hitting Ivy slightly harder in the side than she had previously. This threw Ivy off balance, and Olivia quickly took the opportunity to sweep Ivy off the platform.

* * *

**Round XV: Colton vs Faith**

"Ready for a real man?" Colton asked Faith smirking. Faith groaned, "I gave up on men a long time ago." She stated, charging at him. Colton used this to his advantage, he dodged her easily. Faith turned before she slid off the platform and ran at Colton once more. This time the boy struck at her breasts, sending her flying, but also sending him back a little too.

"A boob punch?" Chris stated, watching the events unfold. Faith immediately emerged from the water, more noticeably, her boobs emerged first, than the rest of her body, in fact it kept rising until she was no longer in the water, but on the back of a whale. The whale swam to the Dolphins boat, delivering the busty girl to her team. The whale was about to leave the area, but not before using it's tail to splash a decent amount of water on Chris and Chef.

"Hey you stupid whale! Watch who you're swatting at!" Chris yelled. The contestants began to laugh, even more so when the whale did it again.

"Honey, you've got a big storm coming." Chris growled, as the whale dove underwater. **(8)**

* * *

**PEOPLE STILL IN THE CHALLENGE:**

**Daring Dolphins: Josh, AJ, Alex**

**Slippery Seals: April, Olivia, Colton**

* * *

**Round XVI: Olivia vs Josh**

"This is getting incredibly dull…" Olivia whined, walking up to the platform to meet Josh. She gulped.

"Well we can make this easy then, right?" Josh asked, smile on his face, pugil stick in his hands.

"Yeah...we can." Olivia yawned, pulling out her camera and turning the flash on.

"Say cheese." She smiled before setting it off. The flash blinded Josh, and it took almost no time for Olivia to shove him into the water, not even using her pugil stick.

"What?!" Alex yelled, clearly angry.

"That's so not cool! She played dirty!" AJ agreed, both looking over to Chris.

"Hey...I never said there were any extra rules...personally I liked it." Chris smiled, causing Olivia's team to cheer as the girl stepped back into the boat.

* * *

**Round XVII: April vs Alex**

"I'm really sorry about this…" Alex apologized to the girl, he didn't know her much, but she seemed really nice.

"No hard feelings, really. I don't like the water but I won't necessarily go in either." She smirked, walking over to Alex and batting at him. he slid quite the distance before he walked up to her and returned the hit. She was knocked off her feet and slid to the corner of the platform, almost falling off. her foot barely touched the water, and her eyes suddenly snapped open.

"No. No this isn't happening." She whined, pulling herself back onto the platform fully and running towards Alex. He was surprised, and his immediate reaction was to throw the pugil stick straight at April. It hit her right in the stomach, and with the wind knocked out of her, she finally slid fully into the water.

"I can't believe that worked…" Alex muttered, walking back to his team.

* * *

**Round XVIII: Colton vs AJ**

AJ gulped as she stepped up to meet Colton who was just smiling.

"Hey there. Aren't you the prettiest girl around here." He smirked, causing AJ to blush.

"Uh...thank you?" She said, confused about his motives.

"You know...I know I'm probably going to win this challenge...but I have to say, if I could let you win I would. You look like you'd be a fun girl to hook up with...no strings...just the fun!" Colton proceeded, making AJ more and more angry with each passing second.

"Just hook up?" AJ questioned, glaring at the boy.

"Yeah...no time for a real relationship, besides, romance is stupid." Colton laughed, his laugh suddenly turning into a squeal as the pugil stick connected with his crotch.

"Romance….is...not...stupid! Relationships are good! People are happy! You are a jerk! Nobody wants to hook up with you clearly because you're so disgusting! I hope you feel as gross as you actually are right now!" AJ yelled, continuously beating Colton in the crotch with her Pugil stick until he passed out from the pain. She then kicked him into the water, feeling no sympathy for the boy as the cold water suddenly brought him back into consciousness.

"What can I say?" Colton squeaked to his team, who were all glaring at him in anger.

* * *

**PEOPLE STILL IN THE CHALLENGE**

**Daring Dolphins: AJ, Alex**

**Slippery Seals: Olivia**

* * *

**Round XIX: Olivia vs AJ and Alex**

"Two against one, huh?" Olivia stated, staring down AJ and Alex. The photographer quickly made her way towards AJ, making sure to avoid Alex.

"If you think that trick is gonn-" AJ started, but it was too late, Olivia's camera was already out and she quickly took a picture of AJ, blinding her with the flash. AJ tripped, but not before her pugil stick crashed into Olivia's camera, cracking the flash attachment on it. Olivia didn't seem to notice, as she swiped AJ right off the platform and into the ocean.

"Alex! You gotta beat her!" AJ yelled, once she emerged from the water.

Alex beat his pugil stick into his hand, watching Olivia menacingly. The girl prepared her camera to use the flash trick once more. Olivia gasped, "Oh crap…the flash." She barely whispered, realizing it was broken. Alex grinned and began to walk towards her, brandishing his pugil stick. Olivia smiled nervously and slowly backed away from him, until she backed too far and fell off the platform. Alex raised his arms in the air and the rest of the Dolphins cheered.

April helped Olivia out of the water, noticing she was covering her chin.

"Are you okay?" She asked her, "Did you get smacked in the face?" Olivia shook her head, "No...um...you wouldn't happen to have any foundation on you by any chance?" She asked her, still holding her chin. April eyed Adria, "No, but I can probably get some." **(9)**

* * *

"And with that...the Daring Dolphins WIN YET AGAIN!" Chris shouted, "Seals, I'll be seeing you at the campfire for the second time in a row!" He said pointing to the Seals speedboat. On the Dolphins' boat everyone gathered around Alex congratulating him on winning.

"You know this is the second time in a row you saved the team!" Stephanie said gleefully.

"Aw stop guys." Alex said blushing a bit. Josh smiled, "It's like you're our good luck charm." He told Alex, who blushed even more after hearing that.

**Confessional**

* * *

Alex nodded his head at the camera, looking like he was in deep thought, "You know, guys should be able to like their bros too, because if they could Josh would be perfect for me… I mean in a bromantic way." He corrected himself, blushing a bit.

* * *

Faith and Rose sat in the confessional together, both had their arms up. They began to chant, "Gay! Gay! Gay!" over and over again.

* * *

A rather pissed off Olivia sat in the confessional, she exhaled angrily, "I'm pissed about losing, but I'm even more pissed about my flash breaking...at least I have an extra one back on the island."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

Back on the island, the Seals all gathered around the lone picnic table. Adria looked very angry, "We lost again, and honestly if it's anyone's fault, it's hers." She said, pointing at Shawnie.

"M-me?" Shawnie stuttered back. Adria nodded, "Yeah, you were cheering for your sister, who just happened to make it to the end of the challenge."

Stephan nodded, "Yeah, if you didn't give her the support, she might not have gotten that far." He said, adding more fuel to the fire. Colton nodded, "Yeah, I agree, best we don't have anyone who's going to slow the team down." Isabela sighed, she focused on writing in her journal rather than join in the conversation.

Dusk sighed, and got up from the table, motioning for Ysa, Ray and Shawnie to follow him.

"Alright, listen I don't want you to get voted out." Dusk told Shawnie, "But the way things are looking, we're going to have to target someone else."

"I'm game." Ray said, "You guys don't have to... really…" Shawnie replied.

"We just have to vote for someone that's bound to get a few other votes." Ysa instructed her friends.

**Confessional**

* * *

Ysabel sighed, looking very distraught, "Shawnie's my friend...but she isn't going to be good on the team if she's going to root for her sister and then lose to her...I have a lot of deciding to so."

* * *

**End of Confessional**

"So, who do you think should go?" Olivia asked April. April shrugged, "Well, Isabela got knocked out of the challenge really quick...but Colton is an ass…"

"Colton did do pretty well on the challenge today, what about Shawnie? She cheered for her sister, on the other team." Olivia pointed out, April shrugged again, "Well, the only thing that matters is that we're safe, one of those three is getting eliminated tonight."

* * *

**Daring Dolphins**

Up on the roof of the luxury suite, was a hot tub. Most of the team was either in the hot tub or gathered around it stargazing. Alex, Josh and AJ were once again together, the three were chilling in the tub. Unconsciously, Alex wrapped an arm around Josh, both didn't seem to mind.

"Man this is sweet! Just chilling with my bro, in an awesome hot tub in an awesome sweet!" Alex yelled out. AJ stared at him, a glare forming on her face.

Faith and Ivy sat outside the pool, watching the Seals from afar, "So who do you think's going home tonight?" Ivy asked Faith.

"Hopefully Colton." She answered.

"Really? I think Shawnie should go home." Ivy replied.

"Why Shawnie?" Faith asked, "She cheered on her sister, anyone would do that."

"Well why do you want Colton to go home?" Ivy asked, slightly annoyed, "Is it just because he's a boy?" She added. Faith shot her a glare, "Uh no, he's a sexist pig if you haven't noticed." Ivy rolled her eyes at this, "Excuses…" She replied, "I mean he's like one of their strongest members too."

"Yeah...one of theirs, the sooner he leaves, we also have a bigger chance of winning more challenges." Faith concluded, getting up from her spot and leaving to join the others in the hot tub.

Adam walked towards the hot tub, "What's next, are you guys gonna be holding hands soon?" He asked Alex and Josh. Alex immediately removed his arm from Josh, flustered. It quickly drew attention from everyone else. Josh sensing the awkwardness coughed, "Alright, you guys want a story?" He asked, trying to draw attention away from Alex. Rose, who had been stargazing, got up and joined the others, "What kind of story?" She asked.

"You'll see…" Josh began, "Okay...so I like to go on adventures."

"Adventures?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, I go exploring, this one time I was at my Uncle's house and I went exploring in the woods back there. It's like really big and I come across something new each time." He told them, beginning to draw their attention, "So...I came across something weird, three guys were in the middle of the woods with a rolled up carpet."

"What was in the carpet?" AJ asked, curiously. Josh chuckled, "I'm getting to that, so it didn't feel right and my gut was telling me to stay away from these dudes, so kept quiet and watched them from the bushes...they were speaking, but it wasn't in English...or any language I've ever heard...come to think of it maybe they weren't even human." He added, causing his peers to go wide eyed. Brendan, who had been reading and not listening to the story, put his book down, now interested.

"Well, Earth has the best carpets in the galaxy, we all know that." Faith stated, causing a laugh from Rose and a small snort from Adam.

"Then, they started burying the carpet in the ground, they weren't even digging with shovels, they were using their bare hands." Josh continued, "When I think back on it, I wasn't sure what I witnessed, maybe they were hiding a murder? Maybe they needed to get rid of a carpet? If they were aliens, then maybe Earth doesn't make the best carpets in the galaxy." He added.

"Did that really happen?" Stephanie asked, a little frightened by the idea of murders practically in someone's backyard.

"That's for me to know." Josh finished, smiling. Everyone chuckled a bit, Alan who was sitting outside the pool finally got in, "You know, you have really nice hair." He told AJ. AJ smiled, "Thank you." She said. Alan smiled, seeing he was doing well, "You also have a rockin' rack." He added. AJ sighed, "And never mind…" She said, swimming away from him.

"How is it that straight boys have like zero game?" Faith asked Rose, as they watched Alan quickly get rejected. Rose shrugged, "I don't know, you get a text where they ask you to come over and watch a movie with them and before you can even reply they text you again saying 'And by watch a movie I mean sit on my face.' " She said, giving her best guy impression. Faith laughed, "It's scary how accurate that is." **(10)**

"Wait...guys actually do that?" Brendan asked the two girls, looking shocked. Faith nodded, "Yeah, but don't worry, you landing on my boobs earlier was probably one of the better pick up lines I've experienced." The three chuckled at this, Brendan, a bit more nervously, "I can't even flirt with a girl...how on earth can a guy like him," Brendan than pointed at Alan, who was now by himself in the pool, " Go from nice hair to rockin' rack?" He asked confused.

**Confessional**

* * *

AJ looked rather unsure of herself, "I think Alex likes Josh, and I'm just picking up on this now. I mean...I know Josh said he likes everybody...but...Alex doesn't? I don't know anymore, does he like boys or girls?" She sighed.

* * *

Rose sat in the confessional cross-legged, "Faith is really cool, I think I want to like...be friends with her. I mean out of everyone on the island she probably the hottest, but it's not like I'm looking for anything like that!" She added quickly, "At least, I'm pretty sure on that part."

* * *

Ivy sat in the confessional, a smirk creeping on her face, "Oh I'm gonna prank Faith so bad."

* * *

Faith stared at camera, she looked relatively pissed off, "I will cut Ivy...I will do it."

* * *

Brendan sighed, "Okay, Faith scared me during the first challenge, but now that I'm talking to her I don't think she hates me?" He asked, confused, "Maybe she just hates obnoxious guys?"

* * *

**End of Confessional**

**Voting Confessional**

* * *

Shawnie sat in the stall, she sighed, "Well...sorry." She said, stamping a picture.

* * *

Isabela looked like she was daydreaming again, "Oh!" She exclaimed, realizing where she was, "Well...you weren't the nicest person." She concluded, stamping the picture.

* * *

Colton had a satisfied look on his face, "Seriously...cheering for the other team?" He rolled his eyes and stamped the picture in front of him.

* * *

Adria stamped the picture in front of her, "I don't even need to think this one through." She smirked.

* * *

Stephan stamped a picture, seeming a little unsure of himself, "Well, it's what she wants." He shrugged.

* * *

"You didn't last very long…" Olivia stated simply, and then stamped the picture in front of her.

* * *

"Plain and simple, you're a douche." April said, stamping the picture, without so much as a second thought.

* * *

"I sure don't want to be here next time…" Ray said, gulping as he stamped the photo.

* * *

"Oh honey…" Was all Dusk said, before stamping the picture.

* * *

Ysabel sighed, her face looked rather frustrated, "Here goes nothing…" She said, stamping the picture.

* * *

**End of Voting Confessional**

**Elimination Ceremony**

The Seals all sat on the stumps surrounding the campfire, one seat was empty, which was were Gary would have been sitting had he not been voted out.

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision…" Chris began, walking towards the contestants with a plate of marshmallows in hand, "I only have 9 marshmallows, when I call your name, come up and get your marshmallow, the name I do not call, must walk down the Dock of Shame and board the Ferry of Failure and leave." He told them. A few contestants yawned, having heard the speech before. "You can not come back….ever." He added. He set the plate down on Gary's empty stump, "The first name I shall call is… Olivia...April...Ray...Dusk...Adria...Stephan…Ysabel…...Colton." He stated, waiting for them to get their marshmallows before he gave out the final one of the evening.

"Campers...this is the final marshmallow…" Chris stated, looking at Shawnie and Isabela, as both had not received one yet. Shawnie bit her nails nervously, while Isabela seemed to be daydreaming again.

"Shawnie…" Chris said finally. Shawnie sighed in relief before getting up to her marshmallow, she sent Adria a glare. Adria looked very ticked off, but she quickly regained her calm look, trying to play it off as nothing. Isabela looked quite shocked, not hearing her name, she began to write into her dream journal one last time.

"Isabela, the Ferry of Failure awaits you." Chris told her.

"Well to be honest, I haven't just been writing my dreams...I've been shipping you people." Isabela told them, which got her quite a few odd looks. She got up from her spot and began to walk towards the Dock of Shame.

"Will the Seals lose for a third time in a row? How will Adria adjust to things not going the way she wants? And when will Billy finally be eliminated? Find out next time on Total...DRAMA...ENTERTAINMENT!" Chris shouted.

* * *

**Slippery Seals: Adria, April, Olivia, Dusk, Ysabel, Colton, Ray, Shawnie, Stephan**

**Daring Dolphins: Alex, Faith, Billy, Josh, Alan, Stephanie, Rose, Brendan, AJ, Ivy, Adam**

* * *

**Eliminated: Gary, Isabela**

* * *

**(1)- Not for long, we're still unsure if we're going to move the story to be M rated or not.**

**(2)- Who's laptop is it? It is a mystery.**

**(3)- Something that's happened to one of the co-writers, while at a rave this actually ****occurred and it was one of the funniest things. **

**(4)- A small reference to Mean Girls.**

**(5)- Yes that's what those giant Q-tips are called, pugil sticks, it comes from the Latin word for fighting!**

**(6)- I don't think I have to explain this one, but he isn't just talking about baseball.**

**(7)- And this is the thing that happened to the other co-writer, don't worry, it turned out they weren't related after all! (I don't like this memory but felt it was a decently embarrassing story.) - Dakota**

**(8)- This one line is a reference to 'You could stop at five or six stores or just one' **

**(9)- We thought it was interesting that Olivia has a scar on her chin, she's self-conscious about it and usually covers it up, hence the dislike of getting it wet.**

**(10)- With personal experience, this is how some boys text. Horrifying isn't it? **

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we sure did enjoy writing it! I ask you all to check out our profile where we have a poll set up to vote for your favorites! And remember to review and give us feedback! Until next time!**


End file.
